Your Nightcrawler Love Story (Kurt x ReaderOC)
by missmizumiko
Summary: Poor Kurt seems to have bad luck, as he keeps getting into trouble. When he learns of a dangerous secret about his past, how will he protect those he loves? A drama/action/romance story. Sequel in the works! (Lemon version will be posted on my page as well, for those couple of lemon scenes.) *Cover art by: xXhamtaraXx from deviantArt!
1. OC Description Page

_This is a love story about you and __**here are your details**_

**__****_*****(the amazing cover picture was made by xXhamtaraXx on deviant art) ******_**

**_And please leave reviews! Short or long goofy and crazy, i dont care i just like hearing from my readers. :D_**

_**Name:**__ I will put a blank line like this: _. You just insert whatever name you like while you read_

_**Power:**_

_breathe underwater, sing like an angle which can calm down enemies or can call sea creatures for help, can talk to sea creatures, control water, grow a mermaid tail when wanted, some healing powers, can see past of someone you touch (sometimes)_

**Hair: **long, brown, greenish blue bangs

**Age: **almost same age as Kurt (im going with 15 and a half) im gonna say Kurt is 16

**Skin: **blue markings on your face and body with a blue diamond mark on your forehead and light blue-ish skin.

**Eyes: **Blue with some gold

**Family: **parents died from natural causes no other known family (parents left u money)

**Other: **have elven ears, have silver mermaid necklace with blue and green diamonds on silver chain from ur mom which seems to interact with powers, need to regain strength by having your whole body in water (usually once or twice a day)

Your x-men outfit is a short sleeved black dress (shorts underneath) with an 'X' on the chest.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightcrawler/kurt wagner or the x-men. **_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do _****_not_****_ own Kurt Wagner/nightcrawler or x-men. If I did I would be filthy rich and would have several movies/shows all about Kurt _**

_A/N_

_Ok this is gonna be short and im going to make this chapt. go by really quick so we can get to the good stuff. please rate ;D p.s. I promise it will get better_

* * *

You were asleep even though it was around 1pm on Saturday, you wanted to sleep in, having nothing else to do anyhow. Suddenly a coldness ran all through your body. Wrapping the covers tightly around your small frame didn't seem to help. You decided to go ahead and take a nice warm shower, taking off the pajama shirt and walking passed the mirror you saw that you had blue markings all over your body. You screamed in shock and then suddenly remembered, after you took a breath and walked away from the mirror, that your mom said "when you see blue markings, read the letter in the jewelry box" she gave you the box soon before she died, coincidently, she also said that your necklace was a key to open it but to only open it when this happened. You never knew what she meant, thinking she were crazy,. . . until now that is. You've always wondered what the letter said, but in respect for her you waited for this strange occurrence she spoke of. You opened the box and read the letter, it explained everything (from the description page). You were no longer scared but interested, you started to try to learn your power over the water in the tub. Trying over and over again to no avail, and you were starting to get angry. Then all of a sudden the water rose from the bath tub, you concentrated and then tried to move it around the room and it worked, but then it knocked a cup over which made the letter fly around to its other side. You read it and it said when a "Prof. X" comes, to trust him.

"I wonder what that means".

After a while you got the hang of your water controlling.

. . .

3 weeks later.

(You learned almost everything except the healing.)

. . .

It was saturday again and you heard a knock at the door (by then your skin had gotten a little blue all over) so you put on your coat with the hood so whoever it was wouldn't get startled by your appearance. It was a girl with red hair and an old man in a wheel chair. He said his name was Prof. X and then you understood the letter. He told you what he was there for. (you still didn't take off your coat) You packed and went with him, just like that, because you trusted you mother and her mysterious letter.

* * *

_review please :)_

_ I kno my chapt. is kinda short (kinda?) okay its short but please don't give up on me, it gets good if you like the drama/action/romance type story._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do _****_not_****_ own Kurt Wagner/nightcrawler or x-men. If I did I would be filthy rich and would have several movies/shows all about Kurt _**

_A/N_

_Ok it's getting INTERESTING! p.s. it gets good on chapt. 5 so just hang in there_

* * *

When you arrived at the destination you were impressed with the mansion, and were greeted by every one that seemed to live there, but still didn't take your hooded coat off. You didn't want to think of the people who were so nice to you right now, suddenly changing behavior after the unveiling of your true appearance.

*BAMF*

"AHHH!" you screamed as a boy popped up out of nowhere in front of you. The others didn't seem very startled by the boys sudden appearance, but more so from your sudden outburst.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must be the new recruit, I'm Kurt, Kurt Wagner but my code name is Nightcrawler."

You were catching your breath and you noticed his adorable german accent. You smiled, "Hi my name is _ _ "

He stared at you for a moment, "Why don't you take off your coat?" he asked.

"Ummmm," was all you could say. You looked over at Prof. X and he nodded.

"C'mon, we won't bite" he pleaded. Some of the others giggled at that.

"Well it's just that you all might get a little freaked out by how I look is all."

Kurt laughed.

"HEY!" you yelled at him "What's so funny?"

"It's just that I doubt you will look odder than me." he smiled.

"What do you mean?, you look normal" you said confused.

"Well you see this 'watch'? Well this is actually an image inducer that changes my appearance." he explained to me. "Here let me show you, but trust me your the one who will be freaked out." he touched his 'watch' and then his looks changed. He had blue furry skin, blue hair, golden eyes, a pointy tail, two fingers and one thumb on each hand, two toes on each foot, and a skinny torso and legs that stuck out strangely.

* * *

_ya, thats right i'm just gonna leave you hangin, just like that, yup... i'll have a new one tomorrow for ya. *KISSES!*_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not**__** own Kurt Wagner/nightcrawler or x-men. If I did I would be filthy rich and would have several movies/shows all about Kurt **_

**_A/N_**

_oKay, now lets see her reaction to nightcrawler's appearance shall we? p.s. srry for taking so long to write the next chapt. And I'm sorry they are so short but they will get longer, I promise._

* * *

"Wow!. . . I mean, woah. . ." you said kinda startled at first, but then you started smiling realizing he had some of your features while looking at his real self, "Didn't see that coming" you said.

"See I told you that you had nothing to worry about" Kurt said shyly.

Everyone was paying attention to what you were gonna say next very quietly *yes they're still there*

"You have some of my features" you told him. *pointy ears, have gold in eyes, blue skin, some blue hair*

He looked puzzled, "Really?" he said. "Now will you take your coat off?, I mean... I did" Kurt asked you, he was more eager to see how you looked now that you told him that.

"Okay...I guess I'll have to sooner or later" you finally gave in. You took off your coat. Everyone was looking at you and you started to blush from the attention.

"Cooool. . ." Kurt said looking as if he were paying close attention to your every detail.

"I don't know why you were so scared to take off your coat, you look great." He smiled and blushed slightly. You were blushing even more now but you put your face down to try and hide it. "So what are your powers?" Kurt asked curiously. "Like I can teleport" Kurt explained to you more about how his teleporting works.

*BAMF*

Kurt popped up behind you. You jumped, "Awesome" you replied.

*BAMF*

He was now back in front of you again.

He explained his minor powers to you next. *climb walls, hide in shadows* when he finished he repeated his question "So what are your powers?" you told him as best you could describe (and everyone else around you)

"Wow, your powers are so cool, and you have way more than me." he joked around

"Okay now _ sorry to interrupt your conversation but we are going to have to train in the danger room now to see you at work." Prof. X explained. "Normally we would wait a while to start this, but I think you can handle it."

"Ummm, 'Danger Room'...?" you asked scared. He explained to you what that meant. "Okay I guess I can do that."

. . .

"Would you like a couple glasses of water or something?" Jean asked you once you all made it to the room, not sure how your powers worked.

"No thanks Jean" you said. She looked at you kind of strange, thinking you needed water near by. *water needs to be within a mile or so unless your weak*

* * *

_okay next chapter please._


	5. Chapter 4

_Ok, Danger room time! *MUHAHHAHAHA* Good Luck! next chapt. it starts to get into the good stuff. IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE CRAZY SHORTNESS!_

* * *

. . .

"We'll go in with you too" Jean informed, which made you feel a little bit better.

You walked into the Danger Room along with everyone else following behind. They stepped back to give you some room.

"Okay just tell me when you are ready" Prof.X said on his way to the controls.

You outstretched your arms on either side of your body. After a minute your eyes started glowing blue and gold. Everyone stared at you in awe. "Okay... I'm ready." You said slowly as you were in deep concentration. A couple of droids emerged from the floor and were headed right to you. You moved your hands back and forth and water came through the cracks of the Danger Room doors. You were now moving like Katara in the airbender show. You were moving your arms, hands, and feet and the water seemed to be interacting with your movements. Water circled around you and shot at the droids repeatedly until they exploded. Then lasers blasted out from the walls. You controlled the water to head toward the beams source and short-circuited the machines with full force.

"Good job _" Prof.X said from the Danger Room speakers. "You can stop now, that's enough for today."

You put your arms down and your eyes stopped glowing. The rest of the water fell on top of you and you sighed a refreshing sigh. You turned around to the others who had their mouths dropped open.

"What?" you asked.

* * *

_lolz next Chapt. please rate_

:A

_(yes that was my attempt of a smiley)_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do _****_not_****_own Kurt Wagner/nightcrawler or x-men. If I did I would be filthy rich and would have several movies/shows all about Kurt _**

**_A/N_**

_Ok now lets keep going, this ones gonna be a doozy. DRAMA!_

* * *

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Kurt exclaimed as others started to remark about your powers.

"Kurt please take _ to her room." Prof.X interrupted as he exited the Danger Room.

"Yes Prof." Kurt walked over and touched your shoulder.

*BAMF*

You both appeared in a large room.

"Woahhhh. . .what the. . ." you exclaimed, holding your head.

"My bad, sorry, I forgot to warn you. You'll get used to the teleporting." he apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"Is this really all mine?" you asked, once you overcame your dizziness and checked out the room you were now standing in.

"Yeap" Kurt said. "I'll be back." Kurt told you.

*BAMF*

You observed your new room. The bed, the windows, the closet -

*BAMF*

Kurt appeared again in front of you with your luggage and a towel. He put your things by the bed and walked behind you, putting the towel on your shoulders.

"Thanks" you said and turned to smile at him, he smiled back. You both talked a while and you told him about your parents.

But before Kurt could tell you about his, Logan came in unannounced, "C'mon we've got a mission on our hands. Prof. said to bring her with too, giver her taste of what's to come." and then he left.

Kurt explained that they had a job to do and apparently the Prof. was convinced with the show you gave them that you were good to start right away. Though you were a bit scared of going on a 'mission' you agreed to go with Kurt.

Kurt teleported you to the others and you all got on the X-jet. Storm told everyone that there were 3 huge robots on the mountains that they believed were on their way to the city. Unknown to them what they were doing. So they had to find out what this was all about.

You decided the Prof. must've thought your water ability would be useful against robotics, if they chose to fight.

. . .

You all got to the mountains where they were supposed to be, but no robots could be seen.

"Where are they, I thought they were supposed to be huge so how did we lose them?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt look out!" you screamed.

"Huh?" Kurt looked behind him but it was too late.

Scotts beams didn't hit the robot in time. Kurt had gotten hit by the robot's laser that shot out of its stomach. He fell hard on the rocks and was unconscious. Then the two other robots appeared and you quickly started throwing darts of sharp water (you kno if u have the water hose on high and it hits you so hard it stings? well thats what i mean) it hit the robots 'eyes' and the others started going at them, Scott was shooting his beams at them, Kitty was phasing their feet through the rocks, Spyke was shooting spikes, etc. You all finally got one of the robots to fall down and you all attacked it until it exploded. After the first one was done it was easier to get rid of the other two.

The robots were no more.

. . .

"Kurt!" you yelled and ran toward him. You knelt down on the ground and turned him over on his back.

"Elf?!" Logan growled.

Scott looked at him sadly.

Kitty sat next to you "Is he okay?" she asked you.

You felt for a pulse then you put your head on his chest and listened to his heart, "Kurts alright but I think he's hurt, besides the fact he was hit by a laser." you informed them. You put some pressure on his chest and he winced. "He might have broken a rib or two." you announced.

"Oh my goodness." Storm murmured.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Kitty asked.

"Staying at home all day watching t.v has its advantages." you simply stated.

You put your hands on his chest and focused. Your eyes were glowing again and your hair was rising in mid-air. Soon your hands had water surrounding them and they started to glow. The water was touching his chest. And Kurt began to stir within a few moments. You stopped, "There that should do it." you said sort of unsure of yourself.

"What did you just do?" Logan demanded

"I hopefully healed him, but I've never actually done it before." you quietly added, but Logan herd you, he growled.

Just then Kurt jolted opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings above him, "What happened?" he asked in his cute german accent.

They all just stared at you and then him and started smiling and laughing thank goodness here and there. You just smiled at him as he sat up and rubbed his head. You wrapped your arms around him and he just sat there and eventually he put his arms around you too with a slight puzzled look. Kitty told him what happened and you moved away just enough so you could look at him.

"Woah, thanks _" Kurt smiled.

"You should just be happy it wasn't anything too serious or I might not have been able to help." you quickly moved away from him, realizing what you were doing.

"Well enough talk about that" Storm said.

"Can you stand?" Jean asked him.

Scott helped him to his feet. He winced "Ow!" he said falling a little, but he had him.

"Whats wrong?" asked Spyke.

"I think he hurt his leg," you said, "am I right?" you asked him.

"Ya, but I'll be ok." he assured us. After we got him in the X jet we all left and headed back to the mansion.

* * *

**_A/N_**

_NEXT! You like it? please rate. :D :P =P ^.^_

please?. . . PLEeEeASE! :O :x

lol


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do _****_not_****_own Kurt Wagner/nightcrawler or x-men. If I did I would be filthy rich and would have several movies/shows all about Kurt _**

**A/N**

awww, Kurt is so cute.

**_And please leave reviews! Short or long goofy and crazy, i dont care i just like hearing from my readers. :D_**

* * *

When you all got back to the mansion the Prof. was told of what happened. "Kurt, you should go get some rest, and _ could you watch him please?"

"Of course Prof." you answered.

Kurt teleported you to his room and he teleported himself on his bed. "Thanks again_, but I don't think its necessary for you to stay here and watch me." Kurt said.

"Don't mention it, but the Prof. told me to watch you, and that's what I'm going to do, besides what if you slip into a coma or something?" you joked. Kurt laughed, and was asleep within a few minutes. You were sitting on a chair next to his bed, just watching him sleep. 'He's actually kinda beautiful' you thought to yourself. Eventually you yourself fell asleep. When you woke up you saw Kurt trying to get up too.

"You need some help?" you asked him.

"Nah, I think I got it," he answered, "I'm going to go get some breakfast, you wanna come?" he asked putting his hand out.

"Sure, ok." you said grabbing his three fingered hand. You both appeared in the kitchen.

"Good morning Kurt." the others said to him. "And you too _".

"Morning" you both answered.

Kurt limped to the fridge, probably to get milk for some cereal. "You sure you don't want any help?" you asked him worried. Everyone was watching him limp around, he was pretending not to be in any pain but you could tell he was.

"No thanks." he replied.

"I know that you're in pain Kurt" you finally admitted, "I wish I could heal you again, but I already tried to last night and it didn't work." you added. "You should stop being stubborn," you said a little aggravated "your going to hurt yourself walking around like that." you walked over to him.

"Fine,"

*BAMF*

he was now at the pantry and got his cereal,

*BAMF*

now he got a bowl,

*BAMF*

and now he was sitting down at the table. "Better?" he asked you snickering.

"HA, HA" you laughed sarcastically and smiled at him.

. . .

Later, all were in the living room watching T.V and playing games and things. Meanwhile, Kurt was teleporting around a lot all day, to avoid walking on his leg and hearing you complain. Scott and Jean were arguing over the shows Kitty was putting on t.v about home make-overs and puppies and things, when:

*BAMF*

He showed up in the middle of the room.

He was breathing kind of funny, like he was gasping for breath. He sighed and rested his arms on his legs, his tail wasn't moving, it was just lying on the floor.

"Kurt!?" everyone looked at him and stopped what they were doing, surprised and startled over his appearance.

"Whats wrong?" you asked, hurriedly walking to his aide.

"Nothing, nothing, it's my fault, I think I teleported past my limit" he answered.

Scott helped him to the couch so he could lie down. "I told you that you needed help" you told him. He didn't answer, his head just dropped and he passed out.


	8. Chapter 7

**CONTINUED**

. . .

"Will he.. be alright?" you asked the Prof. who was just making his way over to the couch.

"I'm not sure, he is injured, and I'm not sure how his body will react when injured and exhausted." he answered me solemnly. "But Kurt is a strong boy, I think he'll be ok...hopefully." he added, putting his head down at the last word. "I don't think we should be moving him right now, so just keep going with your activities if you wish, and inform me if something changes." Without another word he left.

"Don't you all worry about it, Kurt will be just fine, you all get back to your activities, I'll watch him," Beast told us.

But instead we all said that we wanted to watch him too and figure out what we should do.

"I'll try to heal him again" you said. You put your hands on his leg and concentrated...nothing, you removed your hands, "AHH!, why is this happening?" you questioned.

"It's not your fault, you just don't have complete control of your healing powers yet." One of them said, but you were too upset to pay attention to who.

You touched Nightcrawler's hand and all of a sudden everything went black and you and Kurt inhaled sharply in unison, then your eyes started to glow...

* * *

WHAT YOU ARE SEEING: (im making past diff.)

There was a boy running, he looked about 9 years old. He had bruises all over him, his clothes were ripped, and he was running from a mob of people with weapons chasing him calling him "Blue Demon"... it was Kurt. He ran into an alley with a dead end but by then he lost them all except one of them. That one screamed at Kurt, calling him a monster, he had a gun and he rose it in the air pointing it at Kurt, Kurt tried to make an escape but BAM! Kurt was bleeding and there soon was a puddle of blood where his leg ended. The guy then started talking about his parents, saying horrible things, 'STOP IT!' Kurt was crying, 'STOP IT!' he screamed holding his leg whimpering. The guy wouldn't stop and then suddenly Kurt stopped crying, he stood up on his shot leg and his eyes were glowing a deep red. He didn't say anything, he just smiled a creepy smile and sprinted toward the guy like he wasn't even hurt. When Kurt got to the screaming man he punched him hard in the chest (about where his heart should be) and the guy fell to the ground bleeding and ... he was dead. Kurt just stood there, his eyes went back to gold and he stared at his hand and the dead guy and he fell down crying again from the pain in his leg and of what he had done.

*BAMF*

Kurt teleported for the first time and he showed up in an abandoned church and he passed out on the floor in a big puddle of his own blood.

* * *

You stopped seeing those things and came back to reality as you choked for air, Kurt was lying there breathing hard with his eyes open, you let go of his hand and you started crying into your hands screaming "I'M SO SORRY KURT, I'M SO SORRY." Everyone was staring at Nightcrawler with a horrified confused look. Kurt just looked away.

* * *

_INTENSE HUH!? please rate :D_


	9. Chapter 8

_Continuing now..._

* * *

You were crying with your face in your hands still trying to catch your breath. Kurt had his eyes closed and was now sitting up, still facing away from you with his head down. He was clutching his leg, that wasn't injured, from frustration. Beast, Jean, (Storm and Logan came in by then) Scott, Kitty, and Spyke were all either looking at you or Nightcrawler. You started calming down and wiped your tears away with your fists.

"What...just happened?" Kitty asked the question they were all thinking, not particularly at you.

"I think I might have seen Kurt's past just now" you said slowly, a little scared while turning your head to Kurt as if wanting an explanation.

"His past is that bad?" Scott asked concerned.

You figured Kurt would've left by now if his powers hadn't been drained from his over activeness.

"K..K-Kurt?" you looked at him. "Can I -" you began to ask before he interrupted you.

"I'ts fine!" he snapped, giving you permission to tell the others.

But you knew he was just trying to hold back tears from seeing his past again, as you were sure he saw what you just witnessed. "I don't really know how to explain this the way I saw it...or if I even want to have to explain it." Jean put a hand on your shoulder trying to be consoling.

"I know just the thing" Prof.X said startling everyone, not knowing he was there.

Kurt hadn't moved a muscle after you saw his past and you were worrying tremendously over him.

"_?" Kitty asked you, she must've seen you looking at Kurt through the sides of your bangs.

"I'm fine" you said guessing what she was going to say next.

Prof.X rigged some kind of T.V with cords taped to your head.

"This will help everyone see whatever you concentrate on." he explained.

Again you looked at the sad blue elf "Are you sure?" you asked.

"You'd all have to know someday I suppose, so why not now, since it's pretty much out in the open already, why wait?" he said in the saddest and slowest voice I've ever herd him speak in. It was like he was going to break into tears at any moment.

Prof.X turned on the machine. "Okay _, now just think back to what you saw and concentrate," he told you "and then we will all see it on the screen."

"...Okay..." you said unsure. You thought hard and concentrated on every detail so you wouldn't skip anything. You could hear the gasps of the others watching and listening in horror.

The thought was done and you detached the cords on your head.

"Oh my god" some were saying.

Others even on the verge of tears. They all started looking at Kurt. He was still in the same position, with his head down trying not to make eye contact.

"I can't believe people can be so cruel" said Kitty.

Storm just looked down at the floor saying "Oh my" a couple times.

You started to inch closer to the couch Kurt was sitting on. "May I see your leg" you asked him. (it was his left leg that was shot which means the now wounded one is his right leg) Kurt didn't answer so you took that as a yes. You sat on your knees on the floor so you could pull up his pant leg and...*gasps* you were speechless and your face began to sink. There was a big circular scar just above the knee. You put his pants back to normal and sat next to him.

People started asking questions like: 'Where were your parents', 'Has this happened before', and finally 'What happened to you' and 'Have you killed before'.

It wasn't their fault they were asking such hurtful and idiotic questions at a time like this, they were just caught up in the moment. But the last two questions really got to Kurt and he started shaking, you looked over at him and a tear rolled down his fuzzy blue cheek. The teachers saw this (Logan, Prof.X, Storm and Beast) and they shooed them away except for you. Prof.X looked at you before he signaled for the teachers to leave and you understood that you were to stay with him. Prof.X left the room.

* * *

_Please review :)_


	10. Chapter 9

** _you might think that things are going a little fast, thinking of how many chapts. it took, but just pretend that somehow she has been there for a month._**

* * *

You scooted closer to Kurt. A second tear was now falling down his other cheek.

"Kurt..." was the only thing that could escape your lips, and then "I'm so sorry.". He didn't answer, then without thinking your arms swooped over his saddened body and your face was in his chest by his arm, into a heartfelt embrace.

* * *

*she hugged him?*

*yes*

*then why didnt you just say that Ms. overdramatic*

* * *

**Kurts POV (point of view)**

I could feel_ move closer to me on the couch, and then she called my name and said she was sorry. I wanted to tell her she had no reason to be, but I was too shaken up to respond. Then she did something unexpected, I could feel her soft arms hold onto me and her beautiful face was in my chest crying... while I was feeling sorry for myself... _ was crying... for my sake.

* * *

**Your POV again**

You were crying because you just couldn't help feeling horrible about what he went through... and that it made him so sad... and...and...because you can't stand to see him like this...when you really care for him. His hand was now touching your arm and you looked up (still holding him). He was looking at you with even more sadness in his eyes than before.

"You have no reason to be sorry," he said looking into your eyes, "especially you, you have done nothing to hurt me and you've been my everything since you got here." he added in a low hushed tone that made your body feel warm and fuzzy.

"Kurt..." you whispered as he gently brushed a few strands of hair from your bangs out of your face. After the strands of hair were away from your eyes he didn't move his hand away, instead he left it so his hand was cupped on your cheek. Your breathing was slower, and your heartbeat was loud yet slow, you felt like you were going to die right there, or at least faint in his arms. His other hand had made its way to holding your waist. The both of you were studying each others eyes, and eventually each others lips.

* * *

**Kurts POV**

Her lips look so soft, and I really want to kiss them, but should I? What if she doesn't feel the same? Well I guess she does if she hasn't moved away or denied it yet. But I don't know.

* * *

**Your POV**

Kurt laid his forehead on yours. His nose began to touch yours and started to move to the side of your nose. His lips were coming closer, you could feel his breath on your skin. You want to kiss him so badly so you help out by moving in too. His lips are directly in front of yours, Kurts lips are brushing against you and then he pushes the rest of the way into a full kiss. Both of your eyes are closed as you feel your bodies warm up from your blushing and of your lips caressing.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too, too dramatic and gushy for you. Like I said, imagine she was in the institute for at least a month, and their relationship slowly grew within that time.**

_awwwww! i luv this!_


	11. Chapter 10

_this is a short one _

**_And please leave comments! Short or long goofy and crazy, i dont care i just like hearing from my readers. :D_**

there is the kiss picture I promised, just not with kitty. MADE BY: Valoofle on deviant art

NOW, on forth!

* * *

Nightcrawler pulled away from the kiss as you two caught your breaths again. He pulled your head to his chest as he put his weight on the couch arm, and he just held you until you fell asleep. When you awoke you saw Nightcrawler asleep scrunched up tightly on a couch-like chair with a small blanket on him and you laid out on the couch with a long blanket. Must he be such a nice guy right now, what will the Prof. think if he sees Kurt like that and you all comfortable after what just happened last night?! Just then, to your horror, the others walked in.

"Why is Kurt over there when he's supposed to be resting?" Logan growled.

You stuttered not sure what to say because you didn't know why, but then Kurt woke up and apparently had heard his question.

"_ fell asleep when she was staying with me to watch me" Kurt started to explain, "So I laid her out on the couch, and went to sleep here. It's the least I could do since she was willing to stay and comfort me even though she could have just left to her room after a while." he ended giving me a quick smile.

"That was very nice of you Kurt" Storm said pleased of how much of a gentleman he was.

"And stupid, your leg's probably worse now" Logan remarked sharply.

"Now, now" Prof.X said to settle him down. _ could you assist him to his room? he asked me.

"Yes Prof." you answered.

You walked over to Nightcrawler and he put his arm around you and you got him on his feet.

"Do you need any help?" Prof.X offered.

"No thank you Prof." you replied as Kurt flinched from stepping on what was his curled up leg that he had slept on for 8 hours.

They looked at him startled and probably remembered what had happened in the night before with the viewing of Kurt's haunting past. After you gave them all a look that meant 'don't upset him' they left the room and you proceeded to take the Blue Elf to his.

. . .


	12. Chapter 11

Continued:

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that Kurt." you said smiling at him.

"But I wanted to." he said back, tilting your chin up with his hand and softly kissing your lips. You blushed as you continued to lead Kurt up to the steps.

Little did you know Kitty was going to offer you help with Kurt and she saw the whole thing.

* * *

**~Kitty's POV~**

You couldn't believe it. You walked back into the kitchen.

"What's with you?," asked Jean, "you look like you saw a ghost."

"Yeah" agreed Scott.

You grabbed both their hands and lead them to the corner of the kitchen. I was going to help _ with Kurt when...I...I think I...saw them KISS! You said with big eyes as it was even odder to say it out loud.

"WHAT?! Really?" Jean questioned just as astounded as you.

"Well if your not sure then you might have just been seeing things, I mean you just woke up, your still probably tired is all." Scott said shrugging off the subject and walking away.

"Yeah, I guess your right, thats it...I'm just tired." you said getting ready to walk into the mob of people in front of the fridge. Jean followed.

* * *

**~Kurts POV~**

You and _ finally made it up to your room and she helped you down to your bed and tucked you in lovingly.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" she asked you.

"I'm sure, you need to get yourself some breakfast before all those vultures eat everything, and you should get away from worrying over me and enjoy our summer vacation while we still have it." you assured her.

"Well okay, I guess your right." she said changing her voice to happy-go-lucky.

She kissed you on the forehead and left, making sure to keep the door open in case you needed someone. As soon as you heard her walk down the steps you let out a sigh of pain you've been holding in so _ didn't have to see you like that, you knew how much it worried her.

. . .

8:00 o'clock

You woke, sat up and held your head, something weird was going on with you and it was starting to even worry yourself. Your legs felt stiff so you got up and stood next to your bed to try and stretch them out. "Aahhh!" you said quietly gripping your head and the bed so you wouldn't fall. You had a fierce headache and your stomach hurt, your arms felt weird like you needed to stretch them and yet every time you did it gave you pain. Your vision was blurry and it looked like the whole room was spinning. Your heart was pounding and it felt like it was skipping a beat here and there. It hurt when you inhaled to breath (like when its really cold outside and your running) and you were sputtering for air. You started having a flashback of you in the alley years before running in the cold, you could hear the rants of the people chasing behind you, you were in the dead end of the alley again as you heard the gun shot...your leg started to ache like you were shot all over again. By this time you fell against the wall beside your bed and you were facing the open door of your room. You were yelling from your physical pain and the pain of your flashback.

* * *

_srry gotta go, PEACE!_

_thnx for reading._

please write =P


	13. Chapter 12

anyways as you were...ah yes... yelling...

* * *

**~Still Kurts POV~**

A couple minutes later you barely saw the others run into the room. You didn't even hear them and you still weren't quite aware of your surroundings, all you knew was someone was screaming out your name over.. and over...

* * *

**Your POV:**

"Oh my god!"

"Kurt!? Kurt!?"

You were holding Kurt's arm not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Scotts POV:**

A couple minutes before:

"Ahhh!"

you heard someone stabbing into your dreams with cries of what seemed to be pain. You got out of bed and ran into the hall. The sounds seemed to be coming from Kurt's room and apparently you weren't going crazy because the others started flowing into the halls with scared expressions on their faces. When you got in Kurt's room he was leaning against the wall, you turned the light on and he was holding his head and stomach. _ ran to him calling out his name. you thought she was going to have a melt down, then again I guess she was.

"Whats wrong with him?" you asked taking control.

"I...I don't know" she stuttered with watery eyes.

"Move away from him" you said examining Kurt.

"His leg, look at his leg" Kurt's leg was bleeding where the wound from his past was.

"It's bleeding from his old wound," You touched Kurt's head "and he's burning up, what the hecks going on with him?" you wondered out loud observing him more thoroughly.

"Kurt can you hear me?" you waited for an answer that didn't come. "Its like he's not really here. We need to take him to the infirmary. But first we need to snap him out of it. But how...?"

* * *

**Your POV:**

"Let me try" you said holding back tears.

You walked back over to Kurt, you put a hand on his chest and whispered in his ear (but the others could still hear you)

"Kurt?...it's me, _.…if you can hear me snap out of it...please Kurt...your scaring me... you know I hate seeing you like this...please Kurt...for me." you ended.

The others were staring at you, quietly observing. Kurt started to show a difference and his hands lowered.

"_" he said.

You put your hands on his shoulders "Yeah Kurt...its me." his eyes closed and he fell forward. You struggled to keep him standing but Jean helped you out with that and made him hover in the air.

. . .


	14. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I do _****_not_****_ own Kurt Wagner/nightcrawler or x-men. If I did I would be filthy rich and would have several movies/shows all about Kurt _**

**I also do not own the song in this chapter, it is 'You and I', by Anarbor**

* * *

**Scotts POV:**

"First the robots, then his past, now this. I don't get it, why is all this stuff happening to him, and one right after the other?" You dared to ask even though you severely doubted you'd get an answer in return.

Jean lowered Kurt onto the infirmary examining table. Prof.X put a body scanner over him and it made a bright blue light. Beast was writing some things on a pad and storm was trying to comfort _.

"Amazing." said Prof.X

"What is it?" you and _ simultaneously asked.

"When we saw Kurt's past his leg was shot correct?" he didn't really want an answer but you nodded nevertheless.

"His remembering of his past has activated something within him and it's causing him physical pain." he concluded.

"Are you saying he didn't remember what happened to him?" _ asked solemnly, probably thinking its her fault.

"No, I think he just tried to forget so he could move on with his life." Prof. X answered truthfully.

. . .

* * *

Later:

_ was singing to Kurt who was still knocked out in his bed but somehow you were sure he could hear her: **_  
_**

"You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep  
Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"

she sang to him, with the most beautiful voice you ever heard in your life. (he still luvs jean tho so dont even think bout it)

* * *

**Kurt POV:**

Through all the darkness you could hear someone singing, and although you never heard _ sing before...you just knew it was her, you could tell because it made you feel the same warmth as hearing her talk to you. But it felt as if it it was in the distance yet you still knew somehow it was her. She had the most enchanting voice. So beautiful.

* * *

**Scott POV:**

"Hmmmm, I think we're going to have to get someone to see him and maybe that person can tell us what's going on." Prof. X told us.

"But who?" you asked confused but tried not to sound like it, even though your asking proved your confusion

"Kurt's mother,….Mystique."

Everyones eyes got big.

* * *

**Your POV:**

You heard about this mystique lady before but no one said she was Kurt's mother, you could hardly believe what you heard.

"She...is his mother?"

"Yes, his blood-mother." he answered back to you.

"We can't just let HER in here can we? I mean she IS our enemy." Kitty protested the idea.

"Yes I know, but she is also a mother of one of ours and he needs help, and the only way we can help him is if we know what's going on with him." he said sternly and rolled away.

After he left Kitty and some of the others were telling you about Rouge's dream about Kurt (i don't really feel like having her in the story cause there is too much people so lets say she is somewhere else, k?) and the other things you missed out on. Later Prof.X came back and asked for the others to come with him (except beast so he could watch over the elf) you all took off in the X jet without knowing where you were going. But apparently Storm knew since she was 'driving'.

"Where are we going?" you finally got the courage to ask.

Everyone looked at Prof.X waiting for his answer cause they wanted to know too.

"We are going to the brotherhood for Mystique." he answered, everyone else figured as much but was a little shocked nonetheless.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Prof.?" Spyke asked worried.

"We don't have a choice" he said.

. . .


	15. Chapter 14

**YOUR POV:**

You all got out of the jet when you reached the brotherhood's building. Wanda opened the door, when she saw us all she quickly positioned herself into attack mode.

"What do you want?" she asked defensively before doing anything.

"We need to see Mystique" said the Prof.

"What for" she asked angrily.

"There's something wrong with Kurt and we can't help him unless we talk to her." he answered back.

"What do you mean 'wrong'?" she asked.

"It could be a fatal situation." he replied.

Wanda put her arms down (remember she is okay with Kurt from that episode where she let Kurt take his statued mother back and gave him help) and opened the door wider.

"Kurt, huh?" she said sadly. Everyone looked at her a little confused from the deep caring in her voice. "This is for real right?! This isn't some plan of yours is it, cause so help me if it is...!" her voice grew louder.

"It's not, don't worry, I would never joke about the health of my students." Prof.X interrupted her violent thoughts.

Wanda stepped aside "Come on in, I'll get her for you." she said gesturing you all inside.

"Hey! What the hells going on here?! What are they doing here!? Why aren't you doing anything!? Did you let them in!?" Pietro was going on and on.

"Shut up brother!" she snapped at him sticking her arm out like she was going to use her powers on him mercilessly.

"This is important, and they just want to talk to Mystique!" Pietro jumped, startled and put his hands in front of his face as if to protect himself.

"Okay, okay!." he said quickly and ran out of the room in a flash.

Wanda headed up the stairs and opened a door to a room that seemed to be Mystique's. She didn't even knock.

"What do you want?" we heard a familiar voice.

"The X-men are here to see you..it's about your son...Kurt."

We were a little shocked to hear that she knew of Kurt and Mystique's relationship with each other. The room got quiet and Wanda stepped aside as we saw Mystique come out and walk toward us with an unreadable face.

She stopped in front of Prof.X "What happened?" she asked him, like this was a usual thing or something, while walking to the living room which meant to follow her. Prof.X gestured us to follow as well. We all got situated and then Prof.X continued. Prof.X told her the whole thing.

"Is there something you know about the odd things happening to Kurt that could shed some light on the subject?" he asked her.

She was looking down at her hands and made fists. "I was afraid this was going to happen, I thought that maybe, just maybe he failed in his experiment."

"Who? Magneto?" he asked and then we all remembered Rouge's dream.

"Hmmmm, more or less." she answered him back.

"I must see him, let me see my son." she of us rolled our eyes on her being so 'motherly'.

"Why should we let you into our home?! I bet you don't even care about Kurt and you just want to sabotage the X-men!" Kitty snapped.

Prof.X glared at her for a second and then returned his eyes to Mystique.

"Well?" he asked Mystique "Why should we?" he said, the rest of the x-men puzzled, not believing that he actually went with Kitty's question and asked her that. Kitty looking just as surprised as the rest of us.

"Because it wasn't Magneto's lab or his idea that did those experiments to Kurt. Magneto helped the original owner of the lab do those things to Kurt. And that person has a machine that will tell him at any time if the experiment gets in 'progress'." she said.

"The lab got destroyed with the machines in it while I was in the middle of searchin' the place." growled Logan.

"And if he took it with him?" she replied."I highly doubt that after all that work he would just not take that with him." she added.

"True." said Storm who was thinking about this."And you said 'he', so you know this person?" she questioned/interrogated her.

"Sort of, but very little, he is what you would call a mad scientist. He is very clever and should not be underestimated. And if he has that machine with him and what I think is going on with Kurt is truly happening then he will look for Kurt to take back his 'experiment'." she concluded.

"Does this mad scientist have a name?" asked Jean suspiciously.

"I think he called himself I.Q (like the name?) and he is a fellow mutant but with the incredible and destructible powers of intelligence in creating things. I need to see Kurt to make sure of what's happening." she protested.

There was silence for a few moments as Prof.X was thinking of what to do about her. Prof.X came out of thought,

"Fine" he gave his answer. "But for his sake I hope you are being truthful with us and actually care for your son. I will let you see him, and then you are leaving." he said giving her the evil eye and speaking in a stern yet sure-of-himself-and-his-students tone of voice.

. . .


	16. Chapter 15

At the mansion and still **your POV:**

Everyone carefully escorted Mystique to Kurt who was still resting in the infirmary. She looked at Kurt and reached for his neck, Logan growled and was ready to grab her arm and throw her against a wall.

"Relax, kitty, I'm just checking how fast his pulse is going." she said quickly so he wouldn't do anything rash.

She checked. "Well?" Logan asked harshly, impatiently.

"Fast." is all she replied. "How long has he been asleep?" she asked.

"Quite some time, I'd guess about five hours or so." answered Beast.

"Hmmm," she said. "He looks normal," she said, "well you know considering the blue skin and stuff. Well heres the story, I.Q made a machine that interacts with his powers and the evil inner spirit that was dormant, back at the lab all those years ago." she blurted out of nowhere. "I.Q wants to use Kurt as a weapon because he said he has lots of potential. And I'm not exactly what you'd call the good guy so I thought it would be good for him, but I had no idea how far he was taking things, when I found out from accidentally overhearing one of his conversations with Magneto I took Kurt out of there as fast as I could but it was already too late, the experiments were practically complete." Everyone was staring at Nightcrawler as she was speaking except for Prof.X of course so he could keep an eye on her.

* * *

**Kurt's POV** (who is actually not asleep at all):

I can't believe what I'm hearing, I'm a weapon? I'm some evil weapon? What's happening to me?

**Your POV:**

"Kurt just needed something to awaken the inner evil in him and that situation that one of your people had seen must have been it. That could have started it and now that he keeps thinking of that memory it could be continuing the experiment. And if this keeps up then I.Q will surely come back for him." she ended.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" you thought out loud.

"All I can do is give some advise but that's all, I've already done my part here." she said sounding more like the Mystique we've learned to love to hate. "Try to keep his mind off of that time, keep him happy, don't let him go on missions, and try to keep him out of the mad zone. And that's all I got for you."

"And what happens if things don't go well and I.Q comes looking for him? Huh?! What are we supposed to do then?!" you said getting louder and louder until you couldn't speak unless you wanted tears to roll down your face in front of the enemy.

Mystique lowered her head "Then the world as we know it could be in danger." She stepped back towards Prof.X "I would like to leave now." she said coldly. Logan, Prof.X, and some others escorted her back.

. . .

When they came back (about 10 minutes):

They came back to the infirmary and everyone was quite. We were all looking at Kurt sadly and a little bit unsure. Prof.X rolled over to Kurt.

"You can stop pretending Kurt, I know you've been awake." Kurt sat up and looked down at his hands.

We were all big eyed wondering how long he was awake.

"How long were you awake?" Beast asked him.

"When..._'Mystique' _came in." he said slowly. We all looked down now, sad that he heard it all. "Who's I.Q?" he asked.

Prof.X explained things to him that we figured out at the Brotherhood. Kurt was silent and so we all looked back up at him to see his face so maybe we could see how he was taking this all in.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, this is all my fault, if I hadn't seen what I saw...if I hadn't told you... if I..." you started to cry and since you were on the other side of his bed Kurt was in reaching distance, "...if I hadn't even come here in the first place then none of this would be happening and you'd be okay..." Kurt obviously couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed your waist so you would sit down on the bed with him and put a hand on your shoulder so you would rest your head in his chest.

"Don't talk like that_, I told you before...you have no reason to be sorry." Hearing those words again made you stop your crying and you looked up into those big golden eyes and made a little smile behind your tear-wet face.

Everyone was looking up at you two obviously realizing something was going on with you guys after all and then Scott and Jean made a quick look at Kitty who had thought she'd seen them kiss. You could feel them staring, but you didn't care, you felt safe with Kurt and you didn't want to let go. You could tell they were blushing and putting a hand nonchalantly by their faces to cover it.

* * *

**Kurts POV:**

I can't explain this feeling I'm having right now, or how those words just came to my mind, but I think I'm...I'm...falling for her...I'm starting to fall in love with_...or maybe I've been ever since I met her, when I'm not sure, but it's clear to me that I am...I truly am.

* * *

_awwww! : ) I hope you liked the ending of this chapter and now I must say good bye and orv-wa_


	17. Chapter 16

**Next day . . .**

**Your POV:**

Everyone figures there is something going on with you and Kurt but it still isn't proven since they haven't had good enough proof, like you two kissing would definitely be good proof but they haven't seen that yet except for Kitty thinking she did, sooooooo ya. They all kinda want to get you two in the act, you know.. catch you red hand -er….. red lipped.

You were checking on Kurt again since all the stuff that's been happening nobody really trusted him alone, well it's not that they didn't trust Kurt it's just that they didn't trust I.Q and stuff, you know what you mean. Anyways you finally got rid of the others who were trying to, not so secretively, catch you two kissing or something else that could prove to themselves that you and Nightcrawler were in a more than friends relationship. You and Kurt knew this and were having fun with them by messin' with their heads.

"Why hello there handsome," you said gliding into the room and playfully tapping his nose, "and how are we doing today?" you said like one of those annoying nurses at a hospital who talks like you have mental problems or something.

"We are doing just fine." he said getting your joke.

"So how are you feeling? Your leg any better?"

* * *

**Kurts POV:**

"I'm okay, but not much difference from my leg." you answered her and noticed her face go down a little in her 'happy-mood bar'.

(by the way Kurt's bleeding leg from the gun shot wound had stopped and nobody understands how it was bleeding) You hated seeing _ sad so you had an idea that would hopefully lift her spirits again. You pulled her waist down so her face was in front of yours and she was sitting on your good leg (the shot one that doesn't hurt now). She wrapped her arms around your neck and you held her around the waist.

"Where is that happy smiling face I saw walk into the room? She was so pretty" you said tilting her face with your hand at her chin.

"I dunno, but it sounds like you like her more so maybe I should have a talk with her." she said pretending to be envious.

You moved in and gave her a loving, long, and romantic kiss.

She broke the kiss so her forehead was touching yours and she was looking into your eyes with her beautiful blue and gold ones.

"Your supposed to be getting your rest and I don't thinking I'm helping." she said grinning and got off your leg.

She left happy again which made you feel good but you couldn't help remembering that she got sad again in the first place because of your stupid leg. You started examining your leg and after a while decided that the bone was just a little out of place and that you could easily pop it back (ouch), it would be painful but it would allow you to be walking around again sooner. You decided to wait until night time so everyone would be asleep and nobody would catch you.

** . . . **

**Night time:**

Everyone was sleeping and you positioned yourself and had a pillow stuffed in your mouth so no one could hear you yell (hopefully). You had your hands on your leg and counted in your head to three and moved your hands roughly to the left.(AHHHHHHHHHHH!) you yelled into the pillow which made it sound muffled and unreadable. But you knew that everyone was paying more attention to the slightest thing so you quickly pretended to be asleep, you waited a while and nobody came so you put the pillow back in your mouth and moved your leg to the sides and any other way to try to get it used to moving again. You were satisfied with your job after examining your leg again. You stood on your leg and practiced walking for about thirty minutes and after a lot of stumbling and yelling into a pillow you decided to call it a day and went back to sleep.

. . .

**Morning, and still Kurt's pov:**

When you woke up your leg felt sore, kind of like it wanted to be stretched and walked with. So you listened to your leg's urges and got up and stretched it and walked around in some circles near your bed. You stayed in bed for a while though because your leg still hurt a little and predicted it would be better by lunch time.

* * *

**Your POV:**

You woke up and did your daily routine and then you went to the kitchen and got two bowls of cereal and headed to Kurt's room. You and Kurt ate breakfast together and giggled quietly every time someone walked past or did something else to check on you guys and left empty handed. The only flirty thing you did was exchange winks at each other and smile mischievously from time to time when they left.

* * *

**Kurts POV:**

After _ left you tested out your leg again and then tried to teleport to the hallway only to end up in the bathroom (luckily no one was in there at the time) and since you were already there.. (it's a bathroom figure it out)

Later you walked back to your room and nobody saw you either (so much for watching him), you didn't trust your powers to teleport you back to your room, not knowing where you'd end up, so I guess your powers aren't exactly back up to speed yet. When back in your room you tried to walk on the ceiling and after falling on your bed a couple times (sometimes on purpose cause it was pretty fun) you got the hang of it again (lolz I made a pun that wasn't intended, the hang of it lolz). You then tried to see how strong your tail was and attempted to hang from the lamp on the ceiling by only your tail, like you used to do. To your surprise it worked out fine the first time but just in case you did it four more.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_srry gots ta go, peace V V_


	18. Chapter 17

_ENJOY! = )_

* * *

**Kurts POV:**

It was a little bit after lunchtime and you wanted to get out of your room and surprise people with you walking normal again, you just hoped that they wouldn't get to asking on _HOW _your leg got better. You walked down the stairs to the living room where everyone was yet again. Everyone heard you walk in I guess because they all suddenly turned their attention to you. They looked startled.

Kitty stood up "Whats wrong?"

Spike stood up "You okay?"

etc. etc.

"I'm fine, why do you all assume somethings wrong…-" you stopped in the middle of your sentence because you forgot about all the weird stuff thats been happening with you. ". . .Well, you know besides all that stuff." you said smiling and rubbing your head , realizing that is the whole reason they're acting like that.

You walked over to them. "Hey, your leg's better isn't it?" Jean observed.

And then the others saw it too. Then they asked the one question you were hoping would never be asked in the first place.

"How'd that happen? And out of nowhere?" asked Logan suspiciously.

You looked down at the floor and drew circles on it with your tail."Ummmm, it sorta..uh..." you were stuttering, you could feel Logan staring at you.

"You popped it back in place didn't ya?" he growled.

You became silent wondering how he guessed it. Everyone looked at you.

"What are ya stupid, elf? Sure I guess ya got guts but you could've made it worse!" he snarled at you.

"It was only a little misplaced." you protested.

"Still, what if you popped it to the wrong spot or somethin?!" he said, apparently he felt like your guardian or something because I think this is his way of being worried about you.

"Its not like I haven't done it before-" you said giving him a look even though you could tell by saying that you made people think and worry more about why you've had to do that before. He was silent.

"Is your leg really better?" _ asked, trying to change the subject for the positive.

"Watch" was all you said.

* * *

**Your POV:**

Nightcrawler ran over to the wall and before you knew it he was above your head on the ceiling hanging from the chandelier with his tail and then his face was in front of yours and you knew he desperately wanted to kiss you just like you did him.

"I think that's a 'yes' " said Storm, laughing a little.

"Kurt, nice to see you back up to speed." said Prof.X who apparently was in the door way the whole time sitting quietly.

"Well not exactly." Kurt said jumping down to the floor.

"My powers aren't really trustworthy yet. I don't know where I'll end up when I teleport." he explained in his still adorable german accent.

"I see." said the Prof. "My powers aren't very trusting at the moment either" he said suddenly sneezing into a handkerchief. "I rarely get colds but strangely, when I do it interferes with my powers. More of a head cold really." he explained to us. "Right now I can't seem to talk to others with my mind or get messages from others through my telepathic powers I'm afraid. And it just so happens that I have a mission I need to attend to. I'm going to take (the other x-men that aren't important enough to have their names in my story) with me in case it worsens because it isn't anything too serious."

Nobody believed that it wasn't serious considering it's his mission and if someone asks for the Prof. then it must be. The teachers argued with him for a moment but the Prof. was very clear that he didn't need any others to come with. He told the teachers to stay with the rest of us and that he'd be back as soon as possible. He left the room, and about an hour later the mansion too.

**. . .**

**Later, and still your POV:**

You went over to Kurt's room and knocked quietly since everyone else was asleep and you didn't want to wake them up and you saw that Kurt's light was on. He opened the door and pulled you in and closed the door again. He was holding you in his arms.

"Hi" you said like he didn't just do that, which made him laugh a little.

"Hi" he said back.

"I just wanted to come by and check up on my big strong man, why are you still up?" you said.

"Why I could ask you the same thing" he said and then stopped smiling and looked into your eyes and kissed you sweetly and gently. "I was thinking about you" he answered after he broke the kiss. "And you?" he asked.

"I was thinking of you." you said giving him a kiss back. You two started talking and laughing together for about an hour or so and then later you left to your room.

* * *

gotta go bye :")


	19. Chapter 18

_hee heee heee (evil)_

* * *

**Kurts POV:**

After everyone did their morning routines we reported to the pool outside that's used for training. Logan had called everyone out to train even though we didn't have breakfast yet. He said 'Evil never waits' or something cheesy like that. Apparently the teachers agreed that they would take turns teaching us while the Prof. and the other students were gone. It was Logan's turn first. He said he could do whatever he wanted and we should stop complaining because he could do worse and that he wasn't going to make us do anything too hard like he normally does.

"After you half-pints do my training correctly you can go eat breakfast." he told us.

The other teachers stayed outside with us because they didn't want to eat when we couldn't.

Then out of nowhere we heard this

**'CLANG' **

**'CLANG' **

**'CLANG'**

it was loud, and getting closer by the sound of it.

We all ran to the other side of the garage to see what all the noise was about. It was those big robots from before that hit me and started this whole crazy domino affect.

"What the hell." Logan growled.

The robots stopped moving, I guess they spotted us. But before we could even do anything two of the robots shot nets at us. We dogged them. Logan started clawing at them and Storm went in the air, probably about to conjure up some lightning. Then all three robots flung nets, but this time capturing Storm, Kitty, and Spyke. After a while of useless clawing at the robots Logan, Beast, and Scott got caught too. The net was about to hit _ and Jean so I ran to them but sadly we got caught anyway. Last thing I know we were smoked out with sleeping gas in the chambers built in their 'stomachs', that they had pulled our net entangled bodies into.

* * *

_srry this is so excruciatingly short _

_TO BE CONTINUED! (BUM BUM BUM!) :O_

comments muuuuuch appreciated =)


	20. Chapter 19

Read that description below §¶•ªº¡™£¢∞§¶•ª•º––≠"'«æ…øˆ¨¥†®®´´∑œåß∂ƒ©˙∆˚¬¬…

_-_**_(You r pretty much in a rectangle sectioned off into 3 squares on the inside and any place that might lead to the outside of the big chamber is darkened out so you can't see anything, and Kurt and you and Jean are in the last box going down, got a good picture? good)_**

* * *

_- _**Scotts POV: ^^^^^^^**

I woke up in a room, a cell more like it. Three rooms all connected, sectioned between what looks like glass walls. Everything looks like glass except the biggest wall running down our chambers to the left, the main wall, which is light grey and isn't see-through.

Our cell is in the middle of this long, rectangular prison. I'm with Logan and Beast. They are awake now.

Behind us is Storm, Kitty and Spike, they're awake too. In front of us is Kurt,_,and Jeans chamber, who aren't awake. I hope Jean is okay.

"Are Kurt,_, and Jean alright?" Kitty asked, "Because they look...I mean…like are they...breathing?" she made herself ask.

"I think so." you answered back as you watched Jean for signs of life.

Kitty sighed, hoping for the best, just trying not to break down. Just then, out of nowhere, this green smoke just flowed out of the ceiling. The smoke, like it had a mind of its own, travelled down and went into Jean's nose. Luckily it seemed it wasn't anything harmful, because it woke her up and soon she was looking around the room startled.

"Jean!" you yelled putting your hands on the glass wall.

"Scott!" she yelled back happily, crawling to the glass and putting her hands where yours were."What's going on, where are we?!" she questioned helplessly .

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm so glad your ok." you said in relief and put your forehead on the glass, she did the same, both of you gazing in each others eyes for comfort.

"Not to interrupt your love fest but how about Kurt and _, are they ok?" Logan asked Jean, since she was in the same area as they were.

Jean went over to them, they were lying on the ground next to each other _near _the glass wall facing Scott and the others. Jean put her hands over Kurt and _'s noses to check for signs of breathing.

"Ya, I think so . . . they're breathing, very lightly but they're breathing." she told us, giving some relief to the situation that at least we knew they were alive.

Then that green smoke came again,

"What's that!?" Jean asked, startled.

"Don't worry, it will wake 'em up." Spyke told her, somehow nonchalantly.

The smoke was inhaled by the two, their torsos shot up with their heads still against ground, they were taking in big loud gasps of air. Then their bodies relaxed, as they continued to panting heavily. Everyone was alarmed by that as they watched on, trying to get their attention.

"Kurt?! _?! Are you okay?!"

Kurt quickly sat up.

* * *

**Kurts POV:**

You don't feel so good. Everything feels dizzy. With your hand on the side of your face you started to open your eyes. It's bright, really really bright. It burns your eyes but you manage to look around. Your head shoots some pain at you. You wince and let out a sigh of pain. You topple back and forth not being able to sit up right.

"Kurt!" you hear a voice, Jean, "Take it easy" she said easing you to the main wall on the right which you were only a couple inches from.

"What's going on, where are we?" you asked her.

"We're not sure yet." she answered you back.

"Wait. . .where's _!?" you asked pushing yourself away from the wall again giving you pain but you didn't care you needed to see her.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself, I said to take it easy you idiot, she's right next to you." You put down your hand and looked to your right and she was there lying on the floor like she said.

"_!" you moved closer "Are you okay?!"

* * *

**Your POV:**

"Are you okay?!" Kurt asked you, touching your arm with both his hands.

You looked at him, "Ya . . .I'm fine Kurt. . . now stop straining yourself and try and relax a little bit."

His face relaxed and he rested his back on the wall again.

"Well now that everyone is awake how about we try and figure where we are and why." Beast said, trying to keep calm and get control.

After a couple minutes you were sitting up and talking to Jean about what you thought was going on or where you could be and what you last remembered. Everyone else was looking around but never actually got to trying to bust-down-the-walls part yet. Probably because the numbness you assume everyone else still felt. Though you weren't sure why Logan wasn't trying to scratch out of the place. Kurt was on the other side of our room where the walls turned light grey.

About that time a T.V lowered out of the ceiling right about above where Kurt was sitting. It had an oldish mans face on it and he was wearing some kind of techno stuff on his head.

"Why hello there Kurt, it's been along time, I haven't seen you since you were just a little demon." He smiled an evil smile. "In case you all haven't figured it out yet I am I.Q and you are all in my care, in a specialized chamber that will not allow any mutant powers to penetrate except for Kurt's DNA. Which means, for example, that 'laser' eyes will just bounce around the chamber endlessly until it hits something. . .or some_one._" He was telling us.

"You've done your research." Scott ground his teeth angrily.

"Well I try." he gloated. "Your kitty friend's claws won't protract. And so on, and so on, and so on, I think you get the idea. Anywho, I'm here for my experiment." He said grinning at Kurt.

Kurt's fists were clenching so tightly I thought they would bleed. And Logan growled as if he was going to rip through the walls separating him from the T.V and destroy it, I guess Logan was just as upset as Kurt because he was also experimented on and knows how it is and probably because he can't handle that that would happen to a kid (i use _kid _loosely).

"Now Kurt, or do you go as 'Nightcrawler' now? Word is that my experimentation is finally having an affect, hmm? I know it halfway worked back then but I thought I'd wait just a little while longer so you would be. . stronger. It seems that making you mad does the trick now does it?" I.Q continued.

"I'm not going to be your play thing, you can't use me as a weapon." Kurt said angrily yet stern, which was very attractive you had to admit with his accent pulled into play even though a time like this isn't right to be thinking about that now.

"We'll, just see about that, maybe some time for you and your friends to reflect, huh?" I.Q ended as the T.V shot back into the nothingness of the ceiling.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter, hugs and kisses! :D please review AND KEEP READING! V peace V_


	21. Chapter 20

_okay lets just skip the talky talky and begin..._

* * *

**Your POV:**

Kurt stared at the floor, his fists still tightened. He emanated a low yet startling growl and Logan looked him over, since that's _his_ trademark to growl, but he looked away again understanding where kurt was coming from.

"Don't worry Kurt we'll get out of here." you told him assuringly.

Kurt loosened his fists and sat down next to you. Then we heard a noise. . . we saw that it was the walls separating us from each other, they were rising. We were all in the same space now and happy to be together. There was a silence as everyone was thinking and not knowing what to say.

A couple minutes past and then Kitty spoke, "What did he mean when he said our powers won't work except for Kurt's DNA? Why him?"

"It means that my powers are the only ones that will work in here successfully because he wants me to get my dark side to come back." Kurt answered her.

Everyone looked at him surprised of how he answered the question like that. "Well then can't you teleport us out of here?" she asked him.

"I can't, my abilities aren't exactly trustworthy right now remember. I don't know where we might end up, or if I'm ready to handle the strain of teleporting us all, and even if I could there is almost no chance I could come back for a second trip and then bring us back to the same spot I brought the others." he ended.

"It's a _strain_ to take us all?" asked Spyke, "How come you never told us that?" he asked him curiously, lingering on that point of his speech.

"Look that's not the point it's kinda my job considering my powers." Kurt said.

A couple more minutes of silence past by. Kurt stood up and stared at the ceiling.

"What is it?" asked Storm.

"There has to be somewhere on the ceiling where we can get out, I mean if the T.V came through the damn thing then there should be a weak spot."

"Well how do you suggest we get to the ceiling blue boy?" said Logan.

"Ya it's not like we have any furniture in here to climb up on." said Kitty.

"Couldn't we climb up on each other?" said Spyke.

Right about then Kurt jumped up on the wall and started climbing up with his hands and feet to the ceiling and looked down at us. We all must've forgotten again that he had free reign in this place.

"Or he could just do that." you said smiling a little at him, Kurt smiled back.

"Show off" Logan said.

He was up there for about 5 minutes or so.

"You see anything yet?" asked Beast.

"Nope, it's like I.Q can just make things go through without there being an opening. If that makes any sense." Kurt answered jumping down back to the floor with a big thud.

"It doesn't. Well thats just great" Logan growled punching the wall out of anger even though it didn't make any impact to the wall's integrity.

Hours past of us trying to figure out what to do.

"I'm guessing it would be dark outside by now." Jean said.

Kurt yawned and stretched his arms. "Ya, probably, but we can't really trust to fall asleep here. We need to take watches to make sure everything is okay. I'll take the first watch, you all go to sleep." Kurt said to us.

We agreed. This freaking light that's coming out of nowhere is gonna make it hard to sleep though, you thought to yourself. When everyone was lying down, their eyes closed, you scooted over to kurt and gave him a cautious peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight handsome." You whispered in his ear quietly.

"Night _" he whispered back returning the peck on the cheek to you.

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

Everyone was asleep and you could hear their gentle breathing, snoring, tossing, and turning. You opened your eyes to see them still there, just sleeping. You knew that there was no way you could go to sleep and you didn't have any intention on waking anybody up so they could 'watch' next. You had it planned, you were to stay awake all night and watch since you felt it was all your fault that they were there in the first place and that it was the least you could do. More and more hours past and finally everyone started to wake up, weird how they all wake up at about the same time, you thought, I guess their internal clocks got used to waking up then since you always did back at the mansion. Since they all awoke you guessed that it was around 9:30 am. You felt very tired and you couldn't feel your head. You had big rings under your eyes.

"Kurt! You look horrible! Did you go to sleep at all?. . .Hey did you even wake anybody else up to watch?!" Kitty was asking you as they all looked on, concerned.

Instead of replying to any of her questions you just laid down on the ground, closed your eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Your POV:**

Kitty was a little mad that he just ignored her but you couldn't help but laugh. She gave you one of her stares so you immediately shut up, covering your mouth and averting your eyes.

"What was he thinking?!" she ended, staring at Kurt as if he wasn't really asleep when it was pretty obvious that he was knocked out cold.

"He probably felt like it was his fault that we are all here and felt like _he_ should be the only one to have to stay awake." Logan said staring at Kurt.

Everyone turned to Logan, enjoying one of his 'humanity-showing' moments, until he growled at us.

Some hours later Kurt woke up and stretched his arms and his tail seemed to mimic that motion.

"Hi there sleeping beauty" you joked with him sounding like something Logan would've said if you hadn't beat him to the punch.

Kurt grinned at you.

(by the way, there is actually a connected porta-potty to the chamber, made of the same materials as the seemingly impenetrable cell. I.Q said something about him not being a savage and how he didn't want us acting like one. But food or water never comes.)

. . .

HOURS LATER and **still your POV**. . .

Your head wasn't feeling so well, you were really dizzy and you were currently standing, so you were swaying back and forth about to fall as you held your head with your hand. You felt a little weird before but this was different.

You felt yourself moving...or more like falling. Then you stopped moving, you felt arms around you...they were fuzzy...it was Kurt holding you, he must have caught you. He was now holding the back of your waist and head supporting your body as he gently placed you down on the floor and you could feel him brushing hair out of your face. You struggled to stop your eyes from being blurry so you could look at him, you were seeing double so you decided to close your eyes tightly and then open them again, you could see his worried eyes looking back at you. You saw his lips moving but you weren't paying attention before. He was saying .. .

"_!? _!? are you okay?! _!"

you managed to say, unconvincingly, "I'm okay Kurt. . . I'm okay."

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

You glanced to look at _ and saw that there was something that wasn't quite right. She looked like she was about to fall, she was holding her head and was starting to tip forward. You quickly got up and went behind her and put your arms around her before she fell. What's going on!? Is she okay?! you were thinking to yourself as you held her head and eased her down to the floor. The others came closer asking whats wrong and calling out her name, but it was like she wasn't listening, her eyes were open but she was looking at me funny. Then she closed her eyes and opened them again and then she was looking at me normally. And I guess she could hear me since she finally spoke back, she said 'I'm okay Kurt, I'm okay.' You of course didn't buy it.

* * *

**Your POV:**

You sat up and rubbed your head for a second.

"We haven't eaten or had a drop to drink since we got here, its taking an effect on all of us." Storm thought out loud.

"Is that what just happened?" he asked you, making sure it wasn't anything else.

"I think that was my reaction from not being in full body contact with water for the past some-odd hours." you answered unsurely.

"What do you mean?" he asked you.

Everyone stopped talking and started listening to your conversation.

"Well remember when I told you my mom and dad had left me a note that told me about my powers?" you said.

"Ya, what about?" he said back.

"Well one of the things was that I need to have my whole body submersed in water at least once a day or I'll loose my strength. And since I take a bath or a shower or swim everyday I never really had to think about it." you told him.

"And since we're here and we don't have water. . . wait what do you mean lose your strength?. . .What's. . . gonna happen to you?" he asked you slowly, thinking through every word.

"I...don't know." was all you could say.

* * *

_hope u liked :P please rate :D YAY! I FINALLY MADE A LONG CHAPTER! (sorta!)_


	22. Chapter 21

**You know what? I think your getting too accustomed to my short little chapters. Here is a looooooong monster for ya, the biggest chapter your gonna read. Mwahaha, you've been warned.**

* * *

**Your POV:**

Kurt's face expressed such a sadness, as if someone had died or something.

"Will you. . .d-die?" He asked you stuttering.

You thought about it, thinking that there was definitely a chance. You didn't answer and Kurt obviously took the lack of one as a yes. Kurt put his weight on the wall and held his head, his hands partially covered his face, he was crying. (by the way Kurt is too weak to teleport at all by now, from lack of decent sleep and lack of food or water)

"This is all my fault." he said.

"No. It's not your fault Kurt. How is it your fault that you were experimented on as an infant and then the mad man decides to take us and try to use you for a weapon?!" Logan blurted out in rage.

I was surprised that he said that to Kurt and so was everyone else, but I guess he feels for him since his own bad experiences.

"What are we supposed to do?! Just sit here until we die?!" Kurt stood up, faced the wall, and started banging on it with his fists saying "I.Q! . . .I.Q! I need to talk to you!"

"Kurt what are you doing? Are you crazy?!" Kitty was yelling.

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

You knew you had to do something, you couldn't let _ die or any of the others. A couple more hits to the wall and then the T.V made its appearance yet again from the ceiling behind him and I.Q was on it.

"You called?" he smirked.

"Why do you need the others here? You don't need them. I'm the one you want so keep me here and let them go!" Kurt tried to convince him.

"I see we have a hero amongst us. But it wouldn't be fair to let you have the special treatment and then just cut the others loose." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"You bastard! Why him? Why did you choose Kurt for your little tests?!" Logan yelled at him.

"Like I said before, he has potential, he's had potential for immense power since he was born, I mean look at him, he's a monster, and what better use for a monster than destruction." he said evilly.

You had an odd feeling, you felt a pang of wanting to kill him right there if he was really in front of you, and you could tell by the looks of Logan's face that he felt the same.

But before he could act on them I.Q said another thing, "You know what, I think you need to learn your place kurt, maybe this will help."

* * *

**Your POV:**

The T.V went back up and almost immediately after red fumes diffused out from the ceiling and forced its way into Kurt's lungs. Kurt gasped sharply. Whatever that smoke was, it wasn't good. The others ran to him but kept a good enough distance so he had some room to breath. He was choking, his eyes started to roll back a little. You kept screaming out his name in horror. Kurt fell to the ground and began to shake powerfully. Some seconds later, that seemed like forever, green smoke was expelled and forced its way in his nose. Kurt took a deep loud breath, he was panting and breathing hard, but breathing again nonetheless. You and the others went towards him, you fell to your knees at his side. You just gazed at his closed eyes and tried to hold back tears, but failed. After a couple minutes he quieted down and opened his eyes, he saw you crying.

"Please don't cry _, I'm okay, you know I hate it when you cry." he said to you.

You strained yourself to stop and wiped the remaining with the side of your finger. You couldn't bear to see the one who stole your heart, the one you were beginning to love, in pain, and that amount was just unbearable to see.

"What were you thinking?!" Logan yelled at him, Beast and Storm looking equally worried and upset.

"Well it's not like he would've killed me, he needs me and it was worth a try." Kurt told him frankly.

Logan stopped talking but you could tell he wasn't satisfied with his argument, though he probably would've done the same thing in his position.

. . .

* * *

A couple hours later,** Kurt's POV:**

You turned your attention to _ for about the millionth time, except she didn't look quite right, she looked like she did the last time she almost fainted, but this time she was very pale. Her beautiful blue skin and markings were now a really pale light blue, more of a light blue than usual. She was sitting on the ground in front of you and she started to place her hands on the floor as if to keep herself from falling. No, not again. You thought to yourself, you knew it was happening again. Her hands were beginning to lift off the ground. You figured she was falling, you were right. She fell over to her side, right onto Beast, who was watching over her trying to help how he could.

* * *

**Your POV:**

You knew it was happening again, you were clutching on to the floor because you were feeling light-headed, but it didn't help, you were going to fall to the ground but Beast's large body broke your fall. He must have noticed you weren't feeling well again. You had a bad feeling that this time you weren't going to be able to just snap out of it like last time. Kurt helped Beast lay you out on the floor and you just lay there looking up at him with a look that would hopefully make him understand what you were thinking. You were pretty sure he understood since he just looked away frustrated.

About a minute later Kurt started banging on the wall again with his fists saying "I.Q, I swear to you I'm going to kill you for this!"

The others were exchanging worried glances. Kurt, our sweet, wouldnt-hurt-a-fly Kurt, said he was going to _kill him. _I've never once heard him say something like that, and by the looks of the others' faces you figured they haven't either, and they've known him for _years_. Kurt was hitting the wall relentlessly, but then he just . . .stopped. He put his forearms on the wall and laid his head between them. I saw three tears fall to the floor, like in slow motion, and then, after the silence, some kind of grunting noise sounded from him. At first you thought he was in pain. You knew this wasn't good, could he be changing into his other self? Everybody else noticed too since they were getting closer to him and trying to get a look at his face. Kurt let out a wail but it sounded more like a warrior death-scream than anything else.

After the scream Beast said "Everybody, get back! I think he's transforming." He informed us even though you already figured that out.

The others stepped back and pulled you with them. Kurt turned around slowly, his head tilted down, you felt that something was different, it was in the air. It felt like something. . .evil.

"K-Kurt?" you managed to say.

He slowly looked up, his eyes were now an eerie red color. You gasped. Kurt walked forward a couple steps and at first some of the guys assumed the fighting position, but that's not what he was doing, he turned to the wall and in an instant punched it into smithereens. His strength was uncanny.

* * *

**Scotts POV:**

He pounded a large hole in the freaking wall! And then he started to just walk out, and before we could do the same we heard a voice, it was I.Q's.

"Ahh, well, well Kurt, it seems that you have finally awakened. Lets see if we can give you a nice workout." we heard him say off of what was probably an intercom somewhere.

There was that familiar 'clanking' sound, and then the sound's sources appeared. The robots. They came out full-force and started attacking Nightcrawler. None of us were well off enough to fight and you knew that you using your eyes wasn't a good idea since you didn't feel like you could control them, you were a bit light headed from not consuming anything in what felt like an eternity to you. We had a clear view of the fight but we were in a good distance away from it all as well. _ wasn't looking too good but despite that she was still watching it all. One of the three robots shot a sharp iron like knife, connected to a chain, out of its shoulder, another shot lasers from its eyes like bullets, and the third was charging at him. Kurt jumped on, and then over, the charging robot, dodged the lasers, and got his bicep sliced from the knife. He didn't scream or yell in pain from his wound, it was like it didn't effect him, he just went right back at him like nothing ever even happened. Blood dripped from the knife and you could tell _ was scared for him. Kurt punched one of the robots in the chest causing it to fall over on the other robot, then he went for the third and punched in its head, causing it to separate from its body and fall off, then he attacked the body. He virtually destroyed the third into chunks of bits and pieces but in the mean time the other two got up and both shot lasers from their eyes, fists, and shot knives out of their knees. How many hidden compartments and lasers did these bastards have?! He had a vicious face on and ran at them. Some lasers successfully struck him and one of the knives stabbed the side of his chest and the chain connected to it caused him to be pulled in. _ winced and you could tell she was screaming on the inside but to weak to actually do it. Kurt karate-chopped the chain and he fell to the ground pulling out the knife, he threw it at one of the robots and started to fight them again.

"This is insane, all of that power, he's just going at them nonstop, he doesn't even feel his wounds in this state, he's practically unstoppable." said Spyke in awe and also in fear.

"Yes indeed, but he can still die in this state and he will most definitely feel those later." Beast said pointing out the flaws.

"Kurt. . ." said _ watching Kurt's every move with saddened eyes.

"Don't worry, Kurt's strong, he'll make it out of this." you assured her to the best of your ability.

By the time you were all done speaking you saw Kurt make one last side kick to the last standing robot as it fell to pieces. He fell back down to the ground in a kneeling position, he rose and stood there for a couple seconds. We started to wonder if he was coming back and if he could feel the pain but he just started to walk away to one of the hallways leading out of the bigger room that he was in. We followed, I picked up _ marriage style and Jean looked a little peeved from it but I didn't mean anything of it so I winked at her to prove it, and that seemed to do the trick. We followed Kurt but maintained a certain distance between us. Here and there, there were obstacles, like something coming out of the wall and shooting at him but he just jumped out and struck it down like he saw it coming. Luckily he destroyed all the weapons and we were safe. Eventually going through doors, hallways, rooms, and weapons, we made it outside on what looked like a cliff with an ocean view. It was a very large landscape and the water wasn't too far down from the end of the cliff so it was reachable. Also there was a room standing in the middle of the dirt landscape. Before we could get _ to the water, a cage fell over us! Trapped, we watched Kurt investigate the isolated room. He punched the wall instead of walking through the door, and who was there, non-other than I.Q sitting in a wheeled spiny chair with computers all over the room with security camera screens and wires connected to them to his head, like he were apart of the machines.

"Well then Kurt, it looks like our game of hide and seek is over, I guess you found me. So are you ready to work for a higher power yet, my creature?" Kurt cracked his knuckles at him as the blood that was all over his body dripped down to the ground. "No? Well it looks like my toys have had their fun with you, now its my turn." said I.Q.

Then he typed something in the smaller computer. Which must be the one that interacts with Kurt's abilities, because he held his head and winced when I.Q finished typing

"Now, go kill your friends, my pet." he ordered him.

Logan was pissed off from the names I.Q kept giving him. Kurt slowly started to walk toward us, but it looked as if he was fighting back because it took a lot for him to make even one step. He finally made it to our, what seemed like steel, barred-cage. He stood there.

"Well?, what are you waiting for?, KILL THEM!"

Kurt surveyed us, his eyes made there way to _ ,who was looking weaker and weaker by the minute, tears running down her face. It looked like he was starring into her eyes, his eyebrows lowered, a sad expression took over his face . . .and then in a flash it went to an eerie smile with his fangs showing. I was scared to death and I'm sure everyone else for that matter. We just stared at him, waiting for him to strike. But then Kurt jumped up into the air, away from us, and began sprinting toward I.Q instead. I.Q's eyes widened with fear.

"Wha- what are you doing?! I SAID KILL THEM! KILL THEM NOW!"

I.Q closed his eyes tightly and made his biggest computer transform into a robot, but before he could finish Kurt jumped into the air, yelled, and punched the computer with such a great force it caused it to explode and destroy all the other technology in the room, including the one that supposedly could control Kurt. I was kinda surprised he didn't attack us since I thought Kurt was no longer in his right mind. Obviously _ was relieved. When Kurt destroyed the machines he grabbed I.Q before he got crushed by them, he ripped off the things connected to his head, threw him down to the ground and gave him that award-winning evil smile.

"No, I made you, you can't do this. You hear me?!"

Kurt looked at Logan as if waiting for him to say something or wanting him to speak for him. So he did.

"You didn't make him, he is his own person, you just found a way to bring out the evil inside, and now its back-firing on you." Logan said for Kurt

He must have been satisfied with what Logan said since he looked away and stared at I.Q with his deep red eyes. Kurt sprung to the air and punched down to the ground, I.Q rolled away from his punch and tried to reach his head piece but Kurt crushed it with his foot.

"NO!" I.Q screamed and then he looked at Kurt "Please, don't do this!" he begged,

Kurt tilted his scary smiling face to the side as if to say 'why shouldn't I?'. And then he punched his chest full force as blood spurt out of I.Q's mouth, his eyes slowly went lifeless and then he kicked the body over on its stomach and then spat on it. It was a horrible sight but you knew he deserved it. Then _ became heavy and you put her down on the ground, she looked on the verge of death (she could still see Kurt from her position),

"_!? _?! Are you alright!? Please answer!" you were screaming frustrated as everyone looked at her and saw she was looking at Kurt so you all did too.

Kurt heard the commotion and turned to _. Then his facial expression changed, he swerved a little and his eyes went back to normal, he held his head and saw the blood covering his body and let out a sigh of pain that he strained to keep quiet, he saw _.

"_!" he screamed and he painfully ran toward us.

He examined the bars and grasped two with his hands and miraculously pulled them apart with his own strength, probably cultivated from an adrenaline rush of seeing _ like that. He knelt down to her and touched her face

"Kurt..." she said to him forcing out a small smile and then wincing.

"No, _." he said and then stood up looking around and he saw the water. He knelt back down again and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the water, we followed.

"Hold your breath" he demanded, (she cant breathe under water in her condition)

"Ok" she whispered.

* * *

**Your POV (FINALLY):**

Kurt dunked you into the water and you slowly started to feel rejuvenated, your strength was coming back, you were only in the water for about 15 seconds before he took you out and you felt mostly back to speed (well as much as you could considering not having eaten anything in days) You didn't look pale anymore and the symbols on your skin were back to their pretty blue.

You smiled at Kurt letting him know you were okay now, he put his forehead on yours and smiled back at you, then he winced,

"Ahhh!" he screamed,

He lowered you down so you could stand up and he clutched his side and fell to his knees, he put one hand on the dirt ground as he shut an eye, blood was coming out of his wounds and onto his hand. His fingers stabbed through the dirt. You dropped down next to him, as did the others.

"Kurt! Please, don't die." you were pleading.

"I'm not gonna die this . . .this. . easily." he assured them, but then he violently coughed up blood.

Your eyes widened, you tried to heal him but it just wouldn't work and you scanned the area with your eyes looking for something to help, but found nothing.

"We need to get back to the mansion, but how?" You slightly whispered to yourself.

You looked at Jean, "I've been trying to contact the Prof. every 10 minutes since we got here, but his cold must be strong because there's no answer." said Jean.

"Dammit!" you cursed under your breath and desperately looked at Kurt who was being helped to lean on a nearby rock by Spyke, Kitty, and Storm.

You scooped up some of the salt-water and drank it, since you were the only one who could drink such a thing.

"What are we gonna do?" Kitty desperately asked.

"I'll handle it." you said having an idea.

You quickly drank some more water and then jumped in and swam. Everyone was looking at you like 'what the hell?' and Kurt was watching you with a painful expression. You conjured up your mermaid-like tail as everyone's mouths dropped at witnessing that happen. You turned away from them and faced the open water, your symbols glowed and so did your eyes, your hair was flowing through the air and you put tilted your head up and sang some notes (beautiful notes). You did this for about a minute and then stopped, you weren't sure if this was gonna work since you've never actually done it before, but then about a minute later a whale and some dolphins came to you, it worked! You closed your eyes as you were communicating through your mind to them. You could tell they understood and you transformed your legs back and made your way to the whales back and got him to come closer to the ledge.

Everyone was amazed, "What's going on?" asked Spyke.

"I've got them to help us, they'll take us to the mansion, get Kurt over here." you waved over.

They brought him over and got him on the whales back, then they all got on as well. Kurt coughed up some more blood into his fist and held his head, he put his hand on the whales back to try to get himself to lie down, you helped him by getting him to put his head on your lap, you patted the whale gently and communicated it to hurry to the mansion. The whale began its journey as the dolphins followed for back up. This time you were the one getting Kurt's hair out of his face and kept stroking his hair lovingly. 'Please Kurt, hang on, for me.' you thought to yourself. 'I. . .I love you Kurt. . . I really do.' you continued thinking to yourself. Kurt was passed out.

**. . .**

Later at the mansion:

Everyone was in the infirmary watching over Kurt. They ate and when it was time to go to sleep we all slept in the infirmary. You fell asleep in the same bed next to Kurt, holding his hand.

* * *

**Kitty POV:**

"I told you." you said in a sing songy voice before you went to sleep.

* * *

_Hope you liked my long ass chapter. please vote and message, I appreciate it :D :P :)_


	23. Chapter 22

**_Fast forward summary:_**

Prof. X came back with other x-men he took with him (his cold is now gone) and we told him all that happened, Kurt is in critical condition but is getting better, okay I guess thats actually it, lets go I'm trying to finish this up now because I am planning on doing another story but i'll tell u about that later.

* * *

**Your POV:**

You were in your room just looking out the window thinking about Kurt wondering why he went into that state because of you, at least you think it was because of you, or more like you secretly hoped it was. You heard a knock at your door,

"Come in." you said snapping out of your thought.

"Hey there _!"

"Eee!" you squeaked, "What are you doing here?! Are you crazy?!"

Kurt stopped walking on the ceiling above your window, sill surprised by your little scream. "Heh heh, sorry _." he said rubbing the back of his bandaged head looking amused but sounding apologetic.

You smiled at his cuteness but nevertheless you were still a little mad "You should be in the infirmary resting!" you hollered at him.

"Ya ya, resting. What good will that do me if I'm gonna die from boredom!" he said over-dramaticly, trying to make you laugh.

You gave in, chuckling a little. "So what are you really up to?" you asked him curiously.

"I'm here to see you of course," he said all of a sudden sounding quieter and more serious than a moment ago, "why else?" he stepped toward you and placed his hand on your cheek, moving closer to you so he was at the point where you could look up into his glistening eyes.

"So now what? Are you gonna kiss me, handsome, or just stand there all day?" you asked talking in a low hushed tone calling him what was now most likely your affectionate nickname for him.

"Hmm, ya, I could do that." he said simply.

"Hey what was all the noise in here?! And have you seen where Kur- !" Kitty walked in along with everyone else loudly stumbling in behind her.

You could feel your cheeks redden, 'this is so embarrassing' you thought to yourself.

Everyone's jaws dropped but you both stayed in that position (teachers not there).

"Uhhh..." was all they could say, they were blushing as well.

_{me: and why shouldn't they? You two are hott! and they're...well...just not.}_

Kurt turned his head to the side to look at them, "What?! You can't seriously be surprised by this. We know you know."

"Ya but we just heard that from Kitty and we never actually got any proof." Scott and Jean said both saying part of that sentence.

Kitty was beaming, you could tell she was satisfied.

"I...TOLLLLD...YOUU!" she jeered childishly, jumping up and down and doing what you had to have thought to be her victory dance.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten any proof, we knew you were all trying to get it so we purposely drove you all crazy and was being extra careful just for the kicks of it." you said with your cheeks back to their normal shade.

"Well that explains it." Jean said quietly under her breath.

"Well is this enough proof for you?" Kurt said turning back to you and holding you with his free hand by placing it at your lower back.

You instantly turned your head towards him again and he tilted his head and swiftly but gently pressed his lips against yours into a full kiss. Everything felt right in that instant, and everything around you seemed to melt. You could picture this in a movie, and if it were you knew there would be fireworks in the sky just as there was in your heart at that very moment.

_{me: lovey dovy gushy right? well i try}_

In your mind nobody was in the room except you and Kurt when he kissed you, and this seemed to be the most passionate one as of yet. The kiss lasted for about '1…2…3..' three and a half. Three and a half seconds but it felt like an eternity for you. Everyone was blushing mad.

*BAMF*

When you broke the kiss you found yourself in the garden in front of the mansion under the oak tree's shade right in front of the spurting fountain. Kurt held your hand and you both sat down under the tree. After a little while you spoke.

"Kurt?" you asked quietly almost afraid, actually no question about it you were afraid, to ask.

"Hmm?" he calmly questioned, slowly changing his gaze from the fountain's water to you.

You untwined your fingers from his, you were looking down, fiddling with a piece of long grass with your finger, circling it gently. You could feel Kurt watching, waiting patiently for what you were going to say.

"Back at. . .back at the cliff island (thats what you decided to call it), why did you. . . I mean, how come you...changed? I mean what finally made it happen?" you asked slowly not sure how to word your question, returning his gaze as he then turned his away. You wanted to know if it was from anger or because of something else.

"_." he said quietly, in a way that was kind of him asking why you'd asked that. "I couldn't stand to see everyone there, I couldn't let them all perish." he said.

"...Oh." was all you said, looking down again, feeling silly and selfish for asking

He tightened his fist "And. . .and . . .I WASN'T GOING TO LET YOU DIE! I COULDN'T STAND TO SEE YOU LIKE THAT AND I WAS GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT!" he said pressing himself not to cry even though his voice was cracking.

"Kurt..." you said looking back up at him again lovingly and full of emotion (too dramatic about describing how she was looking?).

"And then I guess I finally snapped." he said calming his voice and getting control of its cracking.

"_ ," he said looking into your eyes in a sad but longing way.

You didn't say anything instead you just kept looking into his eyes to substitute for a yes.

"I really . . . .I really care about you… and I can't stand seeing you in any danger, especially when I know that there is something I can do about it." he said placing his hand on top of yours.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

LOLZ well bye, V peace V

I LOVE YOU! ;P :D ^.^


	24. Chapter 23

_okay lets continue that annoying 'to be continued' shit._

_Kurt placed his hand on top of yours..._

**Continued:**

* * *

"Thhss!" Kurt hissed.

"Kurt!, whats wrong, are you okay?" you asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm fine, my side just stings is all." he said holding his wound.

"We should get back to the infirmary, can you teleport us there?" you asked.

"Ya." he said as you teleported back to the infirmary.

You had his arm around your neck to support his weight, and had him sit on the bed. "I'll change your bandages for you and clean your wounds." you told him.

* * *

**Kurts POV:**

I guess the others heard you and they all reappeared and sat on the bed next to the one you were sitting on. You were sitting on the side of the bed so you were facing them. You and _ both looked at them but then _ kept working.

"Sooo, watcha doin?" asked Kitty slowly like that wasn't her real question.

"I'm cleaning and re-bandaging Kurt's wounds." _ told them.

"Oh." was all she said back.

_ slowly unraveled the bandage on your arm, the more she unraveled it the more the cloth became redder from the blood. They watched on, furrowing their brows at the sight. She finally got the bandage off and it revealed a bloody slice in your arm.

"Ouch!" Spyke said for you.

"So why are you here, not that I mind or anything?" _ asked them as she picked up another cloth and some solution to clean your wound.

"Ummmm, we sorta, kinda wanted to ask you guys a question?" Jean slowly said in more of an asking tone, as if she were a kid again.

"Didn't you just do that?" you pointed out.

"I mean, another question." Jean added.

"Okay what is- Ahhh!…it?" you asked between the pain of the stinging solution _ put on your arm as you grimaced.

"OH!, I'm sorry Kurt." _ apologized.

"No, its fine." you said, trying to stop her from feeling bad.

The others were watching closely to _ cleaning your wound and then changing the bandage.

"Okay, so they're trying to ask, are you two…like…ummm…how do I put this…?" Spyke struggled.

"A couple?" Kitty finally helped out.

You and _ exchanged smiles at each other.

"Yep." you both said in unison, looking back at them.

Everyone blushed a little.

"So, is that it?" you asked.

Everyone nodded shyly. By then _ was already putting a new bandage on your chest from the laser wounds you got. She undid the bandage on your side. It revealed a ghastly wound from the knife with the chain that had pulled you toward the robots. Everyone gasped and flinched. Some blood was dripping onto the floor.

"Oh come on, its not that bad is it?" you asked sarcastically.

"Would you like some help?" asked Scott.

"Sure, that'd be great, thanks." said _.

Scott helped to clean your wound, Kitty helped clean the blood off the floor, Spyke helped by getting some new bandages, and Jean provided by throwing out the old bandages and other dirty cloths.

It stung a lot so you were bitting into your pillow, and the others saw and you could tell they felt bad about it. Then the teachers joined the 'party' as well.

"I see you're all chipping in to help Kurt, thats very nice of you all." said Prof. X

"And _, you're doing a pretty good job with his bandages too might I add." Beast complimented.

Storm and Logan were just watching. Then suddenly you felt something in your gut and got a shooting pain, probably from the painful wound being cleaned. You felt a cough coming on so you took the pillow out of your mouth and coughed into your hand, but to your surprise you found blood colored your palm. Your eyes got big for a second but then you remembered that it was probably because of the wound being cleaned and the pain from that must've caused it.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt!" Kitty said seeing the blood on your hand and some coming down the side of your mouth.

The others noticed too and all stopped what they were doing even though by then they were done anyway. The teachers came closer.

"Relax, I'm fine." you tried to assure them.

"Are ya sure about that kid, cause you coughing up blood doesn't seem fine to me." Logan commented.

"It was probably caused from the pain of my wound being cleaned." you retorted.

Prof. X looked at Beast as if to get the answer.

"He's right, but I'll do some tests just in case." Beast said as you cleaned your hand and mouth up.

Later after tests you found out that they all came back negative for anything more serious and you were right.

**_. . ._**

**_Three weeks later _**

* * *

**Your POV:**

It was morning and you were on your bed just relaxing and day dreaming when you heard a knock at your door.

"Come in!" you hollered so whoever it was could hear.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

(thats right, I pulled that trick out of the hat again.)


	25. Chapter 24

(if you had guessed Kurt, then your right!)

* * *

**Your POV:**

"Hey there beautiful, so what are you up to?" you heard a familiar voice say in a german accent.

* * *

**Kurts POV:**

(Your wounds are pretty much healed except for the one at your side but it's much better, and you have scars from your healed wounds.)

You opened the door to see your girlfriend lying on her bed. You gave her a quick scan: her gorgeous long brown hair falling over her shoulders and lying on the bed, her greenish-blue bangs collapsed on her face, her beautiful blue skin and the blue markings on her body that seemed to glow from the sunset's light coming out of her window, and her blue and gold eyes looking up at the ceiling.

'She is so lovely.' you thought to yourself.

* * *

**Your POV:**

"Hey, boyfriend." you said slowly, trying to sound happier, and turned to look at him.

You were fiddling with your mermaid necklace, given to you from your mother. Kurt walked over and sat on the side of your bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking hold of your free hand and kissing it gently.

"Nothing's wrong." you answered.

Kurt looked at you and let go of your hand, he laid down on his side next to you and propped up his head with his hand, looking into your eyes.

"Your not a very good liar. I know somethings wrong, tell me?" he asked you, seeing through your white lie.

"I'm, just thinking about my parents, its just that when I was eight I was told that they died of 'natural causes' and I was taken in by one of their friends until she died of a sickness when I was eleven. . . But before she died I used to ask her about my parents and whenever I brought them up she looked really sad and a little upset. I thought something weird was going on so I went with a hunch I had and I asked her how they really died. . . And apparently my guess was right because she said that they died saving our town from a monster. She said she felt like she could have done something more. . .she took me in because she felt like it was her fault. . . They died in a storm they conjured up together to stop the villain, over the ocean near our town. She saw the whole thing and said that the evil person died but the storm my parents created was too strong for even them to handle . . .and they were taken down to the depths of the ocean. Their bodies were never found. . . .After my parents' friend died I found a place for myself to live."

By now you were crying and trying to hold it back. Kurt came closer,

"I'm sorry I threw all of this on you so suddenly. . I-Ive just been having these dreams. .and I-I don't . . ."

"Its okay, you can cry, come here." he said putting his arm around you as you turned into his chest and he held you as you cried yourself to sleep.

**_. . . _**

**_About 30 minutes later_**

* * *

**Kurts POV:**

You were surprised of all that _ said to you, you never expected her to open up to you like that, you were happy she trusted you and you never knew something like that was haunting her.

You heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." you whispered.

You weren't holding _ anymore, you were still lying next to her, the arm you were lying on stretched over and was gently stroking your girlfriend's hair.

Kitty phased through the wall.

"What are you doing?" she asked whispering.

"She was crying, I comforted her, she fell asleep, I'm still here." you summarized.

"Oh, why was she crying?" she asked you.

"Sorry but I'm not going to disclose this information with you." you said in a lawyer-toned voice that you made up.

She giggled, "Whatever, dinners ready." she said leaving.

* * *

_Okay, sorry but i'm gonna leave it here. Nothing else happens in this chapter so its not a 'TO BE CONTINUED' thingy, so... BYE! :P and yes this chapter was kind of a filler._

_{me: review! and _**_never accept jelly beans from strangers_**_.}_


	26. Chapter 25

_Lets get some romance in HERE! :P ;P lolz but seriously..._

**_Disclaimer: I do _****_not_****_ own Kurt Wagner/nightcrawler or x-men. If I did I would be filthy rich and would have several movies/shows all about Kurt _**

**_I also do not_****_ own the song in this chapter, the song is 'You and I' by Anarbor_**

* * *

. . .

**_ 6 days later _**

**Your POV:**

You just finished breakfast and you were going into the living room. You were walking to the big some-what-comfy couch, too bored to know anything else to do when someone stopped you by grabbing your wrist. You were startled for a second but then turned to see Kurt's stunning eyes. Kurt began pulling you toward him, you walked further into him. His other arm went around to hold your waist, your chests were touching (but neither of you seemed to notice that) and your faces were so close that your noses almost met.

* * *

**Narrators POV:**

Kitty, Jean, Scott, and Spyke were going to go into the living room as well but stopped and watched Kurt and _ from behind the wall.

"Wow. Look how romantic Kurt is. He just walks right up to her, grabs her and holds her close like that. There faces are so close and they're just talking that way." said Kitty, awe struck by their relationship.

"Ya. . ." said jean staring at Scott from the sides of her eyes.

[that idiot needs to be romantic that stupid Scott is gonna lose Jean]

"Well, why are they talking? Isn't he gonna kiss her or something?" said Spyke.

* * *

**Back to Your POV:**

"Hey." Kurt breathed.

"Hey." you said back.

"So. . ." he began.

"So. . .what?" you asked, curiously smiling a little bit and bitting your lip slightly.

* * *

**Kurts POV:**

You were searching for the right words to say and then _ bit her lip which made her look even cuter which you didn't know was even possible and that just made things harder.

"I want to . . . I mean. . .Can I ask you something?" you tried to get this going.

"Of course you can hott stuff." she said with a cute, brief, giggle.

* * *

**Your POV:**

"Well, um, I was just, I mean, will you go out on a. . .date with m-me?" he stuttered cutely and then blushed a slight purple as he looked down to avoid your eyes.

You smiled showing your teeth. "Thats right, we haven't gone on a real date have we? Well I don't know why it was so hard for you to ask since we're a 'couple'." you smiled.

* * *

**Kurts POV:**

You were still looking down when you felt _'s lips on yours, she was kissing you, her lips were soft and smooth, you closed your eyes and when she broke the kiss you opened them to see her eyes looking shyly at you.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you handsome," she said blushing, "but don't tell my boyfriend Kurt because he might get jealous." she joked in a slightly flirtatious manner as she walked backwards from you out of your arms and tapped your nose with her finger and then floated out of the room.

* * *

**Narrators POV:**

Everyone had flushed faces and was wondering what the heck that was all about. (they couldn't hear you guys)

"Told ya they'd kiss." Spyke said.

"Did not." said Scott.

"Come on Jean, lets go find _ , I want to know what just happened." said Kitty.

Jean nodded and followed Kitty up the stairs.

* * *

**Your POV:**

You were lying on your bed with your head off the side so your hair flowed down to the floor. You were nervous and excited but you didn't know why, I mean you've been going out with Kurt for a while now so this should be the most natural thing in the world for you shouldn't it? Its not like both of you haven't hung out alone before, but this was different somehow. You were so cheery and you couldn't stop smiling. You began to hum happily as you got off your bed and started browsing through your closet for something to wear. Then you started to turn that hum into the song:

* * *

_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better  
You and I  
We never get to sleep we're up all day  
We're overworked and under paid  
You and I  
We're always stuck in repeat day by day  
Watching time drift away as we burn away  
Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better  
You and I  
We've never felt so right  
That just might be just what I need (to get me through the night)  
You and I  
We're the perfect fit you've got me hooked  
So then I could never never quit, I just burn away_

* * *

You only got through that much of the song before you heard a knock at the door.

"Com in." you said in a happy sing-songy voice.

Jean and Kitty appeared behind the door, which was a little surprising. "Hey." you said, "Whats up?" you smiled foolishly.

"Give me the scoop we all saw you and Kurt a couple minutes ago and I wanna know what you two were talking about that made you so. . .well happy and glowing." she just blurted out of her mouth as if her lips were a dam bursting from a tsunami of word overflow.

"Uh..m." you blinked, staring at her surprisedly and trying to process what she said like her words just shot into your head and you had to sort it out.

"I'm so sorry. Why did you just come out and say it like that!? A little subtlety wouldn't kill ya you know!" Jean said apologizing to you and yelling at Kitty's strait-forwardness.

Kitty began hustling toward you stabbing a finger, at what would be your lower neck if you weren't walking backward to the point of stumbling onto the bed and practically lying down since her face was in yours, she was sporting a curious happy smile/grin.

"Well?! What happened?! What did he say?! What did you say?! Why are you so happy?! Were you singing?! Why were you singing?! What did he say that made you so happy to sing?! Were you looking through your closet when we came in?! Why were you looking through your closet, where are you going?! Huhh?! Huhh?! Huhh?!" she said getting closer to your face with every 'Huhh' she said to the point where your back was flat on the bed.

She was interrogating you like that bad cop good cop thing except the good cop went out for coffee and donuts and you were left with the crazy one.

"Kurt asked me out on a date okay!?" you said putting your palms up by the sides of your face like Kitty had a gun and was asking you to put your hands up because you were caught red handed stealing marshmallows.

[marshmallows?]

Jean got Kitty to calm down and sit as you tried to sit up with your forearms. You told them the whole conversation and they asked if you needed some help picking out an outfit and you said sure.

"Well where are you going so we can help figure out if your gonna were a dress or jeans or a long sleeve or strapless, etc. etc." asked Kitty.

"Hmmmm, well to think about it we never actually discussed any of that." you answered back and right after you did a letter slid under your door.

Jean used her powers to bring the letter to your lap. "Thanks." you told her. It had you and Kurt's initials on the front of the envelope. You opened it up and read it:

_(im gonna summarize this into a description form, and this basically just said where you two would have your date and when)_

* * *

**When:** tonight, about 20 min. before sunset, which is about 6:20pm.

**Where:** the beach, right in front of the palm tree that sticks out in the middle of it, that's in front of the water and away from all the other trees

* * *

_I'll finish this off in another chapter, srry._

please write! luvs ya readers :D peace


	27. Chapter 26

**Your POV:**

Jean and Kitty took you shopping and you found a beautiful white dress. You were in your room again preparing after finally getting rid of Jean and Kitty, you had to convince them that you knew how to put on a dress and didn't need any more help after you thanked them. You slipped off your shirt and pants, grabbed the dress and slid it over your body. You tightened the bow that was behind your neck while walking over to the mirror. You twirled as you checked yourself out. You put on your lip balm and took your hair out of its ponytail that you had it in at the moment. You shook your locks and looked back into the mirror.

"Okay, I can do this, this isn't a big deal, I mean I shouldn't be so nervous..." you said to yourself quietly, attempting to pep yourself up.

You finally got the courage to walk out of your room and as soon as you opened the door you heard gasps. Everyone was outside your door because Kitty couldn't shut her big mouth. Everyone complimented on how you looked and told you to have a good time. By the time you made it out the mansion your face was a bright red. You didn't expect them to all be there, it was a little embarrassing.

pic of your dress to the right:

* * *

**Kurts POV:**

Your heart was beating so fast, you couldn't control it, your tail was moving back and forth nervously and your hands were sweaty. 'Get a hold of yourself.' you thought. You took a couple deep breaths and walked over to the tree. You were early. You set up your things and waited behind the tree (technically the front) to look at the water to calm yourself.

* * *

**Back to you:**

You made it to the beach and you were amazed at what you saw. There were candles lit on either side of the tree and some flowers spread around.

"Kurt?" you asked as you walked toward the front of the tree.

"Hey." Kurt said walking to the side so you could see him.

Now that you were in front of the tree you could now see a light green blanket set with a picnic basket on top of it.

"So beautiful!" you exclaimed, touched by his romantic side.

"Yes, yes you are." he replied gently taking hold of your hands and moving forward to give you a peck on the lips.

You both sat down with your backs on the tree trunk as Kurt revealed what was in the basket. Grilled cheese, raspberry lemonade, and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert.

"Hmmm, looks good." you complimented.

"Thank you, I made the grilled cheese my self, I hope it pleases." he replied.

"Who said I was talking about the food?" you flirted.

You leaned in and he did the same, you kissed him and slowly moved away but only so much that your lips stopped touching.

"Thank you." you said practically speaking the words into his mouth since you were so close.

Kurt moved aside your hair with his hand so he could cup the side of your face, "Anything for you." he whispered, and then he kissed your forehead and moved away.

You smiled. Both of you ate the grilled cheese sandwiches which were AMAZING, as the sun started to set. Who knew a grilled cheese could taste so good!? You both enjoyed the view of the setting sun as you both fed each other strawberries. When you were done and there was only a sliver of the sun left Kurt looked at you passionately yet shyly all at once.

"_, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." he started.

"Me too actually." you said too.

"You first." he offered.

"No, its fine, you go." you persuaded.

"Well, I. . ." he let out a sigh and looked down.

"Its okay, you can tell me anything." you reassured him, putting your hand on his leg comfortingly.

He took your hand and held it in both of his, starring into your eyes.

"_, I adore you with all my heart more than I thought could ever be possible. What I'm trying to say here is. . . _ I'm madly in love with you and I'll never leave your side." he confessed passionately.

Your eyes were watering a little as you hugged him tightly, saying "Me too, I mean that's what I wanted to say, I mean. . .I love you too Kurt!" in one swift movement.

You both stayed in the embrace for a while and broke a little to look into each others eyes. Both of your eyes said that neither of you could believe that your true love felt the same. You both understood how the other felt.

* * *

**Kurts POV:**

You kissed her passionately, (i say that word too much) giving her a deep long kiss. She kissed back as she sat on her knees so she could lean into your body more. You held her waist as you were kissing. You got her to switch positions during the kiss so her back was against the tree trunk and her legs were wrapped around your waist as you sat down in front of the tree. You were caressing her back (not butt) with your hands as your tail wrapped around her waist. You stopped the kiss and _ playfully bit your lip. You licked her lower lip slowly.

* * *

**Your POV:**

You opened your mouth slightly as Kurt slid his tongue in, he sealed it inside as he pressed his lips against yours. You felt his warmth as he explored your mouth while you were kissing and playing with his tongue with your own. You broke the kiss and let both of your tongues fondle each other. Kurt began to kiss your neck and then started licking it.

* * *

**okay this is going to turn into a lemon, so R rated is next if you'd like to continue reading**, **They are gonna have 'fun' in the rest of this chapt. You won't miss any of the story line if you choose not to continue reading this chapt.**

**just go to my page and you'll see the lemon chapters of this story there**


	28. Chapter 27

_I'mmmmmmm baaa-aaack! hello again, I missed you! I know this is probably something that will take some getting used to at the start but hopefully you will like this chapter by the end._

* * *

(Day after that night with Kurt)

btw Kurt teleported you into your room so you wouldn't be questioned by anyone on how the date went.

* * *

When you woke up you thought back at the night you had with Kurt. It was wonderful. You couldn't believe that it actually happened, it was so amazing. You lost your virginity to Kurt.

Later that day people have asked you about your date and such, yada yada yada. You said it was great but didn't actually mention the whole sexual intercourse thing.

**. . .**

* * *

**A couple years later:**

You are now 18 and Kurt 19

You had sex again in a romantic setting in Kurt's room.

Prof. X was out doing something and Kitty and Jean went with so there was nobody to interrupt you both since by the time you two started everybody else was asleep.

Also you should know that Kurt hasn't transformed since the cliff.

* * *

**Next day, your POV:**

You woke up to see a bed-headed Kurt lying next to you with his arm wrapped around your waist and his tail wrapped around your thigh. You leaned in and kissed Kurt's lips gently, but then you were pulled in to a long full kiss.

"Hey there beautiful." Kurt sighed in a raspy just-waking-up-voice.

"Hey, I didn't even know you were awake." you said back.

"It's simple really, your kiss brought me back to life." He said back lovingly smiling at you and laughed.

Kurt released you and you got out of the bed. You walked to the coat hanger where somehow you had time to put your dress last night. Kurt was watching you walk to your dress.

"You're beautiful." he said quietly.

You just blushed and giggled quietly. *you were naked*

You slipped on your dress and scavenged for your bra and panties.

"Looking for these?" Kurt said lifting up his tail to reveal your bra and panties hanging from it.

You gave him a friendly glare, "Give 'em" you said, flexing your fingers.

"Not with that attitude, what's in it for me?" he asked playfully.

With that you walked over to Kurt and sat on his chest so you had one leg on either side of him. You bent down and kissed his neck for a while.

* * *

**There is going to be another Rated R portion. If you choose to read then go to my lemons chapters on my page**

* * *

**_People choosing not to read the R-rated portion:_** **_  
_**  
You fooled around, and you got your underwear back:

He smiled a little and kissed you. You could hear people moving around and you quickly looked at the clock.

"Oh shit, look at the clock, everybody's gonna eat breakfast in like 2 minutes. I can already hear them getting dressed." you said quietly but urgently.

You and Kurt were darting back and forth, Kurt handed you some kleenex to wipe of your cum and Kurt did the same. You both searched for your clothes and put them on hastily. Kurt was hoping on one foot to try and put on his pants. You laughed at him as you slid on your panties and attached your bra.

"Damn, wait a second, they're gonna know somethings up if I got eat breakfast in the same dress as yesterday." you said quickly.

Kurt slid on a shirt then grabbed you and teleported you to your room. He kissed you on the cheek and then *BAMF* he went back to his room. You searched through your closet and found another dress, you took off the other and wiggled into the fresh one.

Then you heard Beast yell "BREAKFAST!".

"Phew!" you said to yourself and walked out of your room with everybody else doing the same.

* * *

grrr, I was planning on doing more but I'll do that for another chapter, well I hope you liked it nonetheless.

PLEASE Review! :P


	29. Chapter 28

read below

* * *

First off before we begin, I have gotten a message from one of my readers: bloodmoonrose. She asked about the humanity (what the outside world thinks of mutants). In my story since I haven't been putting the outside world or rather non mutants in, I'm going to have to say that the outside world doesn't really know that the mutants exist except for some talk that is starting up about people with extraordinary capabilities that have been told to have been seen by some people of the community. Some have claimed to see these people fighting each other which means that there could be good and bad people with these so called powers. Long story short at this point the public is just curious about them, but they aren't even sure they exist except from some people claiming those stories. I hope this helped. lolz srry if this was confusing to read, it's much more simple in my head but trying to type this into words is difficult.

* * *

. . .

**_2 weeks later_**

**Scott's P.O.V:**

It was breakfast and everybody was finished eating except for you, Jean, Beast, and Kurt. You were looking at Kurt while swallowing your last bite of cereal. He didn't look so good to you. He was just moving his fork through his last waffle's syrup and then just stopped and put the fork down so he could put the weight of his head on his hand. Normally he would be the second or first finished eating.

"Hey Kurt?" you began and he didn't even look up. "Kurt?" you asked again. He was just staring off into space, like he was deep in thought. Jean waved her hand in front of Kurt's eyes and then he snapped out of it.

"Huh? Wah?" He said coming back into reality.

"Hey, are you okay?" you asked concerned.

"Hm?...Ya." he answered.

"Are you sure? Scott's right, you don't look so good." Jean added while putting the back of her hand on his forehead.

Kurt backed his head from her hand, "Ya, I'm fine.. more or less." he said.

"Is it your powers?" Beast asked also concerned.

"No, that's not it. I'm just nervous that's all." Kurt finally said.

"What are you nervous about?" you asked him.

"Can't tell you, and to answer your next question it's because it's kinda a secret. You'll find out later." he said quickly.

You were all looking at him confused and you wondered what got him so touchy. Then _ came into the kitchen (she already had breakfast but she took her shower after because the bathrooms were occupied before) and then Kurt livened up a little bit. She walked to him with a smile, leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. (Everybody smiled) Then she slowly began walking away backwards, still keeping eye contact with her boyfriend.

"Well, gotta go." he said sitting up and walking to her side and putting his arm around her waist.

* * *

**Your POV:**

Today there was no training because the Prof. thought that you could all use a small break for once since we've been working so hard.

You were walking toward the pool at first but then Kurt whispered "Hey babe don't freak out but I'm gonna teleport us." he told you quickly but gave you a second to understand what he said.

Next thing you knew you were in front of the tree at the beach. The sound of the waves crashing softly against the shore, the salty fresh air, and the warm sand beneath your feet.

"Remember our first date?" Kurt asked.

"How could I not? We made love here." you said staring into his eyes smiling and him doing the same.

He embraced you.

"I love you, so much." he whispered into your ear lovingly.

"I love you too, boyfriend." you flirtatiously giggled.

He let go to tie his shoe.

You looked at the beautiful crystal-blue waters of the ocean and actually saw a dolphin jump up into the air.

"_?" Kurt asked, bringing your attention back to him.

You looked at him.(he wasn't tying his shoe *evil laugh* )

"_, will you do me the honor of being with me forever? Will you marry me?" he asked you with a shy smile. He was on one knee holding a box which had a beautiful ring inside.

Your jaw dropped, you looked at Kurt then the ring, and vise versa. You realized you didn't say anything yet and Kurt's face was starting to look more scared.

"YES! YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" you said quickly and happily as Kurt put the ring on your finger, picked you up, whirled you in the air and kissed you passionately.

You kept kissing him over and over lustily. Kurt stopped you, "Woah, save that for wedding night sexy!" Kurt said panting.

You giggled and smiled.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" you kept saying in between kisses.

Kurt's face was beaming with happiness.

* * *

PLEASE RATE MESSAGE, AND TELL ME IF THIS WAS SURPRISING! please?


	30. Chapter 29

p.s. Scott and Jean are already married.

And I imagine this song playing 'My Love' by Justin Timberlake

* * *

Okay so later that day (the day Kurt proposed) you and Kurt told the big news by having Jean telepathically call everyone to the living room where you announced it. Everyone was surprised and happy and they all congratulated you guys. And since you're all pretty much superheroes and you'll never know when evil is going to strike, you all decided to have the wedding next week. Nothing big, something small to put together in the mansion's garden for all the x-men in the mansion to attend. Anyways, you went dress shopping with the girls and finally found the perfect one.

* * *

**Week later:**

The garden was setup beautifully and the wedding started early in the morning so hopefully there would be no interruptions.

_(since evil is lazy and likes to sleep in on the couch with a bag of dorittos and a melted klondike bar in hand while tellitubbies is blasting on the t.v) lmao :D_

Ahem. Anywho... Everyone was in the garden as you made your way down to Kurt who's eyes were watering with happiness.

(Prof. X is the one marrying you two. He is allowing you guys to marry since you two are legally adults and he thinks you both deserve some happiness since you both went through so much, normally he probably wouldn't condone such a young marriage.)

* * *

_*skipping forward to the vows which I did NOT make the first one, and I dont know who did either *_

* * *

"When I first saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I first met you, I was afraid to kiss you. When I first kissed you, I was afraid to love you. But now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you..." you said miraculously without crying.

Kurt recited a poem, "I dream about you, late at night, I'm kissing you softly, in the moon's bright light, Your hair flowing in the breeze, your eyes glistening back at me, I love you so, that you could never know, I'll hold you tight so you can't go, My love for you is bigger than the galaxy, So won't you please come to me in reality."

* * *

Blah blah blah, you may kiss the bride...

You kissed passionately...

You are now Mrs. _ Wagner!

* * *

please rate and message, hate mail is better than no mail...or so I'm told.


	31. Chapter 30

You and Kurt were in a beach-side honeymoon suite and Kurt was in the shower. You slipped into some flirty lingerie and laid yourself sexily onto the bed. Kurt walked out of the bathroom, with steamy beads of water rolling off his abs. He was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. When he saw you he smirked and walked to the bed, he sat up on his knees (on the bed) and pulled you into him. He kissed your lower neck and then began to lick down until he reached the lower part of your stomach. You sighed pleasurably. He was sucking and holding you tight to his face. He stopped. He lowered you down, back on the bed, with himself on top of you and started to kiss you gently. You began to lick his lip and then you both started exploring each others mouths. He was holding your wrists down as he kissed you. (as seen to the right)

* * *

**If you want to read the Rated-R portion, you know the drill.** **If you dont choose to read the R-rated part, just know that they made love...again.**


	32. Chapter 31

**_Chapter 31's Rated-R portion in the lemons chapters on my page_**

* * *

**If not choosing to read Rated R:**

He rolled off of you and turned his head to see your face. You looked at him.

He laughed a little and smiled, "So, how's the honeymoon so far?" he panted in his german accent.

You smiled. You moved over to lean on his body. You went up and kissed his cheek. Then you collapsed your head back down next to his and fell asleep.

You could get used to this whole married thing, you thought, before you drifted off.

* * *

**THE END!**

**^.^**

**There will be a sequel to this story.**

**And I will also be making a different Nightcrawler story on here once the sequal is done. I have been writing them on paper at home, and when I finish, or get close to finishing, I will post them on here. I just dont want to have you guys wait months between chapters, ya know? **


End file.
